100 Little moments
by Pr0fessi0nal-Fangurl
Summary: This is a collection of "Imagine your OTP" prompts that I have found that remind me of Olicity. Mostly fluff but also some angsty stuff thrown in there as well.
1. Who wears the others clothes?

#7 _Which one constantly wear the other's clothes?_

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Felicity asks as she and Oliver get out of the car. She was going to Gotham City for a few days to work on a project Smoak Technologies and Wayne Enterprises were collaborating on.

"Felicity it's only for 2 days. I think I can survive." Oliver jokes as he gets her bags out of the back of the car and winks at her as he sets her bags on the ground next to them both.

"I know but we haven't been apart for more than a few hours since we started dating, let alone for 2 straight days…Plus, I'm gonna miss you." She says jutting her lip out in a pout as she takes a step closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm going to miss you too, but you have been talking non-stop about this collaboration between you and Wayne enterprises for weeks." He says wrapping his arms around her waist as well getting as close to her as he can. She does the same and snuggles her head into his chest taking in a deep breath of him for the last time for the next 2 days.

"You're right. I just don't want to leave." She mumbles into his chest hoping that he doesn't hear her admittance.

"Wait. What did you just say?! Did you just admit that I was…Right!?" He asks with a knowing smile spread across his face as he slightly pulls back from their hug so he can get a good look of her face.

"Don't push it mister, I'll only say it once." She gives him what she thinks is a stern look which causes Oliver to chuckle as she pokes him in the chest.

He kisses her forehead quickly the smile not leaving his lips. He picks up her duffle bag off of the ground and hands it to her. He didn't want her to go at all but he knew that it was necessary for her company. He didn't want to go through two days let alone two nights without her by his side, he has endured nights without her before and it always resulted in horrible nightmares.

"You should probably get going if you want to make your flight." He says sadly not being able to look away from her face. Felicity nodded and threw the duffle bag over her shoulder with a sigh feeling the same way that Oliver did, she wanted nothing more than to just stay here with him. She took the few steps that were separating them and kisses him letting her lips linger on his for a few seconds and melting into his body before separating from him knowing that neither of them would have had the courage to do it if the kiss went on for any longer.

"Alright, I'm leaving. If I don't leave now then I am going to end up dragging you back into the car and heading straight for home." She says sweetly and pats his chest taking a few steps backwards away from him

.

"I love you. Don't miss me too much." She says sending him a wink while slowly backing away towards the terminal.

"I love you too." He says as she turns around satisfied with his reply. He stands there and watches her until she in absorbed into the crowd. He lets out a sad sigh and turns around heading back towards the car and gets in heading towards the bunker.

He spent most of his evening with the team canvasing the city looking for any criminals that they could get off the street, trying to distract himself. But it didn't feel the same without Felicity there, they all agreed to call it a night and head home.

Once he got home he facetimed Felicity and she told him all about what her and Bruce where working on but he didn't know much of what she was saying, he just liked being able to hear her voice. After a few hours of them talking about their days they decided to hang up because Felicity had an early morning. He knew that she needed to go to Gotham to work with Bruce but no matter how much he trusted Felicity he would always hate Bruce Wayne. The man is constantly flirting with her and she always turns him down saying how Oliver was going to kill him one of these days if he didn't stop which is true. He might actually kill Bruce if he didn't cut it out.

Oliver laid in his bed starring up at the ceiling for what felt like hours, but it was useless he couldn't get comfortable let alone sleep without Felicity lying in bed next to him with the weight of her head on his chest. Having her there always lulled him into a dreamless sleep. But without her there next to him, sleep didn't seem to want to come. He got up out of bed a bit frustrated and started to do some pushups and jumping jacks in the hopes that they would tire him out to a point of sleep, but it was no use, it was just making him restless.

He then sat down on the bed and noticed something on the chair that sat next to their bed, it was one of his Henley's that Felicity stole and slept in most nights. He smiled to himself and picked it up putting it on, a smile grew on his face as her scent enveloped his senses instantly causing his nerves to calm down. She always seemed to be able to do that for him.

He laid back down in bed with a small smile on his face. It wasn't going to be fun or easy but he could definitely survive the next day without Felicity by his side. He would just have to not take off the Henley until she got back home.

He slept most of the night, only waking up twice in search of Felicity but not finding her on the other side of the bed. After waking up for the third time at around seven he just gave up and got out of bed and did a quick workout to try and busy himself and not to think about the fact that he had the entire apartment to himself. He took a quick shower and started to make himself breakfast as Felicity facetimed him again, he smiled as he answered and saw that she was already ready for the day and looked to be already working on whatever it was that she was collaborating on Wayne enterprises with.

"Hey there gorgeous, how's the east coast treating you?" He asks as he sets the phone down so that he can continue making his breakfast while talking to her but making sure that she can still se him and vice versa.

"Hi handsome. It's good, it's a little cold but it could be worse, I figured that I would call you knowing that you would be up already. Knowing you like I do, you've probably been up for a few hours already." She smiled knowing that she was right just by the way that he shook his head a smile already adorning his lips.

"What time is it there anyways? Shouldn't you be working on…whatever it is you're working on?" He looks up at the phone seeing that she is smiling and shaking her head. She has told him a million times what it was exactly that she was working on, but he honestly never actually comprehended it. She always lights up whenever she talks about one of her new projects but she starts talking in tech talk and she looses him automatically.

"Are you currently questioning my work ethic Mr. Queen?" She asks teasing him in an incredulous tone feigning anger, he knew that she was only joking with him. He loved getting little moments like this with her and just teasing each other back and forth.

"I would never do such a thing Ms. Smoak, just the longer that you are there is longer that we are apart, and I don't want you to have to be there longer than you are already." He said with a little pout as he stopped chopping the vegetables and looked down at his phone and saw her smiling face displayed completely across it. She had a sad smile across her face knowing exactly how he felt.

Felicity missed him insanely, she hardly got any sleep last night because he wasn't there beside her to keep her company and for her to snuggle into his chest. She tilted her head and took a deep breath knowing that he was missing her just as much and she was him.

"Plus, it's more time that you have to spend with that douche bag Bruce Wayne." He mumbled under his breath and she let out a bark of laughter and shook her head as she leaned back in her chair and looked back down at the screen to see him glaring back through the phone at her. She knew that he didn't like Bruce, but she also knew that he trusted her, little did he know that Bruce just did it to get on his nerves because he knew how much Oliver disliked him.

"He does it just because it gets under your skin and his knows it, if you wouldn't let it affect you, he wouldn't do it." She smiled and teased him and watched as he rolled his eyes and she did her best to hold in the giggle trying to escape her lips. He took a long breath and blew it out and she could tell that he was trying to forget about Bruce and just enjoy the moment between them.

"I should probably get back to work, I just took a little break because I wanted to see you and hear your voice." She gives him a sweet smile and sees the annoyance from the topic of Bruce Wayne dissipate from his features making her feel more relaxed as well. She pauses for a few moments before adding something needing to reassure him.

"You know that I love you right? That I would never even think of Bruce like that?" Felicity asks nervously needing to know that he knew that she wasn't going to run off with him, she jokes with Bruce sometimes because it always gets a rise out of Oliver and sometimes it's cute and adorable, but she always shuts it down before it goes too far.

He tilted his head with a sweet smile that was mirroring her own, she had noticed that he had started to pick that up from her and she found it irresistible and couldn't ever not smile when he stared at her like that.

"Of course I know that! I know that you wouldn't ever run off with him like you two sometimes tease me with. I trust you and no matter how much I hate the guy I can admit that he is respectable and wouldn't ever actually make a move on you."

She took a deep breath and nodded glad that he knew that it was all just a joke and that she didn't have any plans to leave him for Bruce Wayne, no matter how much she loved Oliver's brooding Bruce was at least ten times worse and it scratched at her nerves sometimes.

"Good I'm glad that we have cleared that tidbit up, I really do need to let you go babe. The guys I am working with are currently trying to fix the prototype and they are just brutally murdering the poor thing." She frowned and Oliver laughed and nodded knowing that he had to let her go if he wanted her to finish things up.

"Alright go and stop them before they destroy the thing and you are stuck there even longer." He winked and caused her to chuckle and shake her head. She blew him a kiss and sent him a wink back.

"I love you. I'll see you tomorrow when I come home."

"I love you too baby." With that Oliver hung up and continued to make his breakfast with a smile on his face, just a few minutes of talking to her had calmed down his nerves. She would be home the next day, he could totally do this.

Oliver walked into the apartment and was exhausted and spent from spending the entire night canvasing the streets, before he knew it was midnight and he figured that he should probably head home and try and get some sleep. He walked up stairs and walked right into his and Felicity's bedroom not even noticing the suitcase by the door.

He started to take off his clothes absentmindedly not even noticing when the bathroom door opened, and Felicity stood there watching Oliver strip down to nothing but his boxers as she wore the same Henley that he had worn the night before to help himself sleep. She let her eyes roam over his body and just take in the beauty that were the muscles in his back, she would never be able to understand why the sight of his bare back did the things it did to her, but she definitely did not mind.

"Damn, my man sure is sexy." She let out and she watched him whirl around at the sound of her voice startling him, but the second that he saw that it was her he instantly relaxed and smiled and took the few strides towards her and wrapped himself around her tiny frame. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her body letting him just hold her. She snuggled her head into his chest and let herself take the first deep breath that she has since she last saw him at the airport.

"I thought you weren't getting back till tomorrow afternoon?" He asked only pulling back enough to smile down at her and give her a quick sweet kiss. He didn't realize how much he actually missed her touch until this moment when he was holding her in his arms.

"I didn't, but after I facetimed you I just dove right into the work and got everything done that I needed to. Then had a few meetings with Bruce to sign some contracts. After everything was settled, he offered to take me out to dinner to celebrate but I turned him down and told him that I needed to get home to my man." She smiled and reached up onto her tiptoes to give him another kiss, she would never get tired of getting to do that whenever she pleased.

"Well I can't say that I am disappointed." He says against her lips making her smile and kiss him again as they both start moving towards the bed at the same time without a second thought. Oliver finds the hem of the Henley that she was wearing and pulls back just enough to pull it off of her body and threw it absentmindedly back onto the chair that he had found it on the night before.

They spent the whole night making love, getting to know each other's bodies as if it was the first time. Oliver smiled as Felicity settled against his chest and slowly began to fall asleep, he kissed the top of her head and thought how he didn't think that life could get better than this.


	2. Who opens the curtains in the morning?

_#34 Who pulls the curtains open in the morning? Who groans and complains about it?_

Oliver gets back from his run to find Felicity still fast asleep in bed at 11AM, he had woken her up, well at least attempted to before he left at 10AM. She had said that she would be up and getting ready by the time that he had gotten back from his run. She was still curled up in a ball on his side of the bed facing the window and cuddling into his pillow and she drooled onto it.

He shook his head as he laughed at how cute she looked, the bare expanse of her back showing as the comforter concealed the rest of her body. He stopped and took a quick picture not being able to resist, he also knew that it would be good blackmail material.

He walked to the window and threw the curtains open letting the sun stream into the large bedroom. Felicity groans and scrunches up her face as she starts to turn away from the window and get comfortable again. He shakes his head and sits down on the bed at her hip and shakes her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't, you need to get up. We are meeting your mom and Lance in an hour for lunch while they are back from their trip. You said that you would be ready by the time that I got back from my run." She huffs but doesn't turn towards him and keeps her eyes closed not wanting to get up, she was blissfully comfortable, and she wanted to do anything but get up out of bed. Especially considering Oliver kept her up all night doing salacious things that even thinking about them make her blush.

"Mmmm. I don't wanna get up, maybe if _someone _didn't keep me up nearly all night doing unspeakable things, I wouldn't be so tired. Just come back to bed and we can play hooky together." She snuggles into Oliver's pillow again not opening her eyes as she reaches out blindly for him to pull him down and back into bed. He chuckles and shakes his head avoiding her wandering hand that would probably make them even more late then they were already going to be.

"Come on sleepy head." He tries coaxing her out of bed knowing very well that she is just faking it at this point in order to avoid going out to lunch with her mom. Instead of actually getting out of bed like she should have but instead she cracks open her eyes to look at over Oliver.

"Fe-li-ci-ty." Oliver draws out each syllable in a warning tone telling her that he wasn't kidding around at this point, he understood that she wasn't exactly looking forward to going out to lunch with her mother and Lance, but she wasn't getting out of this.

"You need to get up and get dressed, you can't avoid this lunch forever honey." Oliver tried coaxing her out of the bed, but it wasn't really working the way that he wanted, she scooted up and sat against the headboard moving the comforter with her to keep her chest covered. She stared at him for a few moments trying to figure out what his plan was, she knew that she needed to get up and get ready, but she was avoiding getting up at the moment just enjoying the bliss that she was experiencing with Oliver. That was until she saw the look in Oliver's eyes

"Oliver...Don't even think about it." She knew what he was going to do right before he did it. She tried to get away from his hands, but he was much more agile and quicker than she is. Oliver grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder and carried her the short distance into the bathroom.

"Oliver! Put me down!" She hits his back and watches as his muscle tense from the assault, but he just chuckles because it barely even phases him. She tries to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was expecting and tightened his grp on her before getting to the bathroom and depositing her feet back onto the floor.

Felicity smacks him on his sweaty naked chest trying to not let it distract her because she was not about to let him mislead her into doing what he wants. At this point she was doing all of these things to annoy him because he was actually still trying to make a good impression on her mother and Detective Lance.

She crossed her arms across her chest refusing to look away from his eyes holding her ground completely forgetting the fact that she was completely naked and standing in front of him. He was trying his absolute hardest not to look away from her eyes, but the longer they stood there, the harder that it proved to be. They stared at each other for what felt like hours but in reality, it was only a few minutes. It was Oliver who broke first and finally looked away from her eyes to appreciate her gorgeous naked body.

"Ha! I win." She yelled and smiled triumphantly, laughing at him. He shook his head finding it amusing that she could go from being mad at him for forcing her out of bed to laughing and playful in the span of only a few minutes.

"You are going to be the death of me one of these days I swear to god." He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked behind her and turned on the shower.

"You love it." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and snake up the hem of his shirt hoping that maybe she can distract him enough to maybe get out of going to lunch. She placed opened mouth kisses on his shoulder and stretched up onto her tip toes while making her way up to his neck before taking ear lobe between her teeth and pulled.

Oliver was lost in the sensation especially when her hands seemed to travel downwards under the waistband of his sweat pants. He closed his eyes and it took everything in him to grasp her hand before it ventured to far downward.

"Stop trying to distract me to get out of this lunch." Oliver let go of her wrist and turned around giving her a smile and a quick kiss before finishing stripping down and hopping into the shower and closing the glass door behind him.

"Don't take too long getting ready, we are meeting your mom in a half an hour and I am leaving this apartment whether or not you are ready." Oliver laughed as he looked back to find her still standing there with a hooded look in her eyes.

"Fe-li-ci-ty." He continued to wash his hair while giving her a look that told her that he was not joking around. Felicity rolled her eyes with a groan and left the bathroom mumbling under her breath about not wanting to go and deal with her mother and Lance.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Oliver shook his head as he laughed while he watched her leave as he quickly finished his shower and got dressed, by the time that he walked back into their room she was dressed and doing her make up.

"Well look who finally decided to get ready." He teased and kissed her cheek quickly as she glared at him through the mirror but continued to get ready for lunch that Oliver had roped her into.

"Ha. Ha. You think you are so funny, this is all your doing anyways you are probably really enjoying this." She put the finishing touches on her make-up and went into the closet to find a pair of heels, Oliver watched her from the bed and admired the way that her hips swayed as she walked away from him and into the closet.

Felicity came out of the closet ready to go and smiled at him, she wasn't so much angry as she was just sad that she wasn't getting the chance to lounge around all day in bed with Oliver. Instead she had to go out into the world in heels instead of staying inside all day in her pajamas. She walked towards him and stood between his legs and looked down at him with a peaceful smile on her face.

"You look beautiful." He settled his hands on her hips as hers found their way to the sides of his neck as her smile grew and a blush creeped over her cheeks and down her neck. She had become used to all of his compliments, but it still didn't stop her from blushing every time he did it.

"You don't look so bad yourself, are you sure we can't just lounge around all day and watch bad TV and have really _really_ great sex?" She asks as she slowly leans down to place a kiss on his lips the smile never leaving either of their faces as he pulls away.

"I'm sure, that all sounds really tempting but we made plans and I don't intend to stand them up." He smiles and quickly pecks her lips before standing up and grasping her hand and walk towards the door and down the stairs.

"I guess that this meal can't be all that bad right? I mean what more embarrassing stories could she possibly have left to share with you?"

"Oh, I am hoping for my sake that she has loads of those kinds of stories left." He smiled and opened the door for them as they walk out the door and towards the elevator.

They arrived at the restaurant only a few minutes late but not because Oliver didn't try to get them there on time. Lunch was surprisingly great and to Felicity's discomfort Donna had many embarrassing stories from Felicity's childhood. No matter how much Felicity wanted to murder her mother for embarrassing her, she would always love getting to spend time with her mother and seeing her so happy. She smiled to herself and squeezed Oliver's hand the was clutched in her own and smiled over at him as he continued talking to her mother. Maybe it was worth being dragged out of bed so abruptly.


	3. Who stays up all night?

Oliver walked back into the apartment after running some errands, the whole team decided to take the day/night off. Earlier in the day Barry had called Felicity for an answer to a tech question and it somehow ended up in them playing World of Warcraft all day. Oliver chuckled as he heard her mumbling to herself into the headset that he assumed Barry was on the other side of. Oliver made her a cup of coffee and set it in front of her on the coffee table as she continued to play on her tablet. Oliver smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek and the only way that he even knew that she knew that he was there was because she leaned into the kiss and smiled over at him quickly.

"Hey hun." Felicity didn't even look up at him and he smiled and shook his head in laughter, he still sometimes couldn't believe that he was dating such a nerd. He found it incredibly adorable and endearing most of the time and other times it actually scared him how smart she actually was.

Barry had called her around 4PM and it was 9PM, they were going on five hours now and Oliver found it charming that they were so invested in playing this video game. Her nose scrunched up as she continued staring at the screen and pressing keys on the keyboard almost violently

"Barry! What are you doing?! Cover me!" She practically yelled into the headset that Oliver now knew Barry was on the other end of, he never actually understood the appeal of sitting down and playing video games for hours on end. He was never the kid that did that but it was obvious that Barry and Felicity probably were given the fact that they have been sitting around all day playing.

"I'm going to bed I have an early morning, don't stay up all night alright?" He asked giving her another kiss on the cheek only this time not getting much of a response this time around, he knew that she wasn't paying him much attention, too focused on the task at hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course babe." She didn't even look up from her screen.

"Barry look out! Behind you!" Felicity yelled and Oliver watched her for a few moments looking at her like she put the stars in the sky.

He began to walk away towards the stairs to get ready for bed as Oliver heard Felicity yelling again and a smile instantly graced its way onto his lips.

"I love you." She looked up for a split second and their eyes met and she sent him a wink making him blush and shake his head.

"I love you too." Barry must have said something in her ear because her eyes instantly flew back to the laptop and her fingers started to fly furiously over the keys. Oliver started making his way further up the stairs as she started shouting things back to Barry that he couldn't quite make out. Oliver practically fell into bed and passed out just from the sheer fact of doing nothing all day, it actually felt amazing to not have to do anything Arrow related all day.

* [ 6 A M ] *

Oliver woke up to an empty and cold bed, he panicked for a split second not understanding why Felicity wasn't in bed. He then remembered what he came home to last night and that probably lead to Felicity just falling asleep on the couch. He groggily gets up and throws on his jogging clothes and he gets ready to go out for a run like he normally did at the start of every day. Oliver makes his way downstairs and nearly stops dead in his track when his finds Felicity in the exact same position that he left her in.

He was used to this kind of stuff when they were working on a mission and she was tracking down a lead but he was not used to her staying up all night just because she was playing a video game with Barry.

"Barry come on, they are closing in behind us. Please tell me that you have some sort of plan." Oliver looked around her and saw that there was a few empty chips bags and more than one cup of coffee sitting on the coffee table. He narrowed his eyes as he just stood there and observed the scene around him. Oliver smiled and shook his head not even being able to be even the slightest bit angry at her for not coming to bed over a video game.

If someone would have told him that one day he would totally and irrevocably in love with such a huge dork he would have laughed in their faces and not have believed a word of what they were saying. But he wouldn't change it in any way as he watched her watch the screen and absentmindedly rub her eye probably because she was tired from staying up all night staring at a computer screen.

"Felicity." He said as he took a few steps forward and knelt down in front of her so he could get a better look at her. Her hair in all kinds of disarray and her glasses are pushed up on top of her head and her skin was flushed and she looked utterly exhausted despite the fact that she probably didn't even notice staying up all night. But to him she still looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey, what are you doing back up you just went to bed." She didn't even bother looking up from her screen to notice that he was wearing his work out clothes and he rolled his eyes playfully and laughed putting each of his hands on her knees and giving them a gentle shake finally causing her to look up.

"Honey. It's 6 in the morning, I just woke up to go on my morning run." He smiled and tilted his head slightly while watching so many questions cross her face as she looked up at him for a few seconds to look at him and see the adorable look that he had on his face.

"What? No...I stayed up all night?" She questioned looking back down to the computer and taping at the keys on her keyboard, he could faintly hear Barry on the other end of the headset saying something to her and she nodded in response and he chuckled again squeezing her knee again in the hopes to get her attention back on him.

"Yeah, you never came up to bed last night, i'm assuming that you and Barry both stayed up all of last night playing...whatever it is you are playing." He barely got her attention however and he was only becoming slightly annoyed that she was more or less blatantly ignoring him at this point. He reached up and took the head set off of her head and put it on his, she gave him an up fronted look and tried to reach for it to get it back but he is too quick and dodged her advances on him.

"Oliver seriously! Give it back we are almost done with this mission." Felicity reached out again but it was no use she sat back and fixed him with a glare that in any other circumstance he would be afraid of. However considering she is wearing the same clothes from yesterday and looking a bit unkept she wasn't all that scary

"Barry. This is Oliver, Felicity can't come to the phone right now because she needs to eat something and take a shower before heading in to work as I also assume you need to do as well. I would also like to spend some quality time with my girlfriend if you wouldn't mind, which I didn't get to do because you hogged her most of the day." Oliver laughed at the sudden silence on the other end of the line and the glare that he was continuing to get from his girlfriend.

"Wow I didn't even realize how long we had been playing, my fingers actually are starting to cramp up. Thanks man, I probably would have gone all day. Tell Felicity that we will pick this up some other time and thanks for the help." Barry then hung up and Oliver took the head set off of his head and set it next to her on the couch.

"Barry sends his love." Oliver smiles up at her as she closes her laptop and sets it to the side crossing her arms across her chest. She wasn't entirely mad at him because she did actually need to eat something and get ready for work considering it was Monday and she had a lot of meetings that she needed to be at.

"You know you didn't need to snatch it off of my head, you could have politely asked for it and I would have given it to you." She said trying her best to feign annoyance when in reality she was actually kind of grateful that she got him out of her fog and back into the real world.

"We both know that you weren't listening to a word that I was saying and would have never handed over that headset." Oliver laughed and stood up giving her a kiss on the forehead and notice that there was a bit of sweat there which he found incredibly endearing. She glared at him again but her face quickly softened knowing that he was right and she instantly became slightly ashamed at herself for letting herself get so caught up in the game that she spent what was supposed to be her and Oliver's lazy Sunday playing video games with Barry instead.

"I'm sorry." She said a bit ashamed of herself. He gave her a confused look as he sat down on the couch next to her, moving her tablet in the process so that he could get closer to her.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong." Oliver replied

"I spent what was supposed to be our day off from everything playing video games with Barry instead of spending quality time with you which we don't get much of these days. So, I am sorry for ditching you." She moved closer to him and jutted out her lower lip giving him her best puppy dog eyes even though she didn't need to use them on him considering he wasn't even mad.

"Felicity it's okay. I'm not angry, or mad, I find it a little bit endearing actually you getting all enthralled and distracted by the video game. Besides I actually got some errands done and it was actually a pretty productive Sunday, which is something we would not have had if it wouldn't have been for Barry and that game." He teased knowing full well that they would have spent the entire day in bed and never left unless they needed food.

"Oh? How do you suppose that?" She asked in a sultry voice and moving herself so that she was now straddling his lap as she moved in slowly for a tantalizing kiss. He automatically responded to her pulling her closer and threading his hand into her hair while the other one wrapped its way around her waist as his hips instinctively thrusted up causing a moan to flit out of both of their mouths. Oliver flipped them over so that he was hovering over her and her legs wrapped their way around Oliver's waist on their own accord. Oliver pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her frazzled again but for a completely different reason.

"As much as I would love for this to continue I need to go on my run and you need to take a shower because no offense babe, but you stink." He chuckled and gave her another quick kiss before slipping out of her grasp.

"You missed your chance yesterday choosing to play video games all day with Barry instead of having me all to yourself." He teased as he backed away from her and towards the door watching her offended yet amused face that he was having a very hard time resisting at the moment.

"You are one evil jerk you know that?" She shook her head with a giant smile on her face as she just watched him walk out enjoying the view as he turned around and she could check out his ass in the tight jogging pants that he was wearing.

"I expect to see you at the very least off of that couch by the time that I come back from my run." He smiled and opened the door and walked straight out the door and towards the elevator. Even though he woke up in an empty bed and hardly slept all night due to the fact that Felicity wasn't there to ground him, he wouldn't trade mornings like this for anything in the world.


	4. Bali

_#25 Who would push the other into a pool?_

"Wow. Oliver come look at this view." Felicity says as she looks out over the pool at their temporary hotel that they were staying at while they were in Bali. Oliver made his way over to her with a glass of wine in both his hands one for each of them, he handed her drink to her and she took it willingly. He wrapped his arms her waist from behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder and he swayed back and forth slowly putting a smile onto Felicity's face as she leaned back into his embrace feeling completely at peace.

"Yeah, that really is a gorgeous view." Oliver says while looking right at Felicity making her blush and roll her eyes playfully. She loved that she was the only one that got to see this romantic and soft side to Oliver, he always made sure that she knew how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. She looked over at him with a goofy grin on her face, neither one of them could actually believe that they were there together.

"You are such a cheeseball Oliver Queen. Come on, let's take a picture so that we can always remember this moment. I never want to forget this." Felicity says as she takes out her phone and Oliver swipes the phone from her hand and looks around for someone to take their picture. Felicity smiles and kisses the underside of his jaw while he is looking away from her as he finds someone to take their picture for them.

"Excuse me? Hi, would you mind taking a picture for us?" Oliver asked a woman who didn't look much older than they were and who seemed to be there with her significant other as well. She smiled and nodded walking towards them and taking the phone from Oliver's hand.

"Yeah of course." Oliver turns them around never letting Felicity go making her giggle, the woman smiles and take a few candid pictures finding the two incredibly cute. Oliver finally let go of Felicity to set both of their wine glasses down on a poolside table. The woman took a few more pictures before Oliver suddenly tightened his grip on Felicity and spinning around before throwing her in the pool. Felicity was confused for a few moments thinking that there was a threat looming in the distance that she didn't notice, that was until she suddenly felt weightless as her body was tossed into the pool.

"Oliver!" She let out a scream as she smacked the water causing a giant splash, Oliver looked down at the pool laughing, finding it all incredibly funny. The woman was lucky enough to capture almost the entire thing with pictures, she was trying not to laugh herself at the moment before her.

Felicity comes up gasping for breath and choking on the water that she had just inhaled thanks to Oliver, she gave him her best Oliver death glare, but it doesn't do much to scare him. He had to admit that he was pretty proud of himself for actually doing it, the thought popped into his head and he didn't seem to be able to resist the urge to throw her into the pool.

"You laugh now but you are going to pay for this Oliver Queen even if it's the last thing that I do." Oliver chuckles at her empty threats and he reached down to help her out of the pool without really thinking about her retaliating against him. She reached down but instead of having him help her out of the pool she pulled him down with her and smiled to herself for beating Oliver Queen at least once. The woman still stood in the same spot with Felicity's phone in hand, she had the thought that she would probably take the route of pulling him into the pool for payback and also got photos of that moment as well. She found all of this incredibly endearing as she watched the couple before her in the beginnings of what seemed to be a war.

Oliver comes up with a straight face staring at Felicity with his battle face on, but she didn't find it intimidating in the slightest. She knew that he meant no harm, but she did know that this would result in some sort of water fight. The look that he was sending her was giving her shivers in all of the right places, she looked at him the grin on her face growing bigger and bigger as they stood there and stared at each other.

"So that's how you want to play this?" He made slow movements towards her and she started to slowly circle him waiting for him to attack. She narrowed her eyes at him preparing for battle.

"That's exactly how I want to play this." She responded with a giant splash to Oliver's face giggling to herself as Oliver paused and just stared at her as he suddenly lunged at her making her screamed and laugh as her pushed her under water and she quickly swam away from him and coming up for air, but he was already hot on her heels. Once she came up, he picked her back up and threw her across the pool again a small smile forming on his face at this playful moment together as she squealed landing on the water once again. Felicity came up for air once again and lunged after him and took him down with her, both of them with an infectious smile on their faces.

The woman watched them for a few moments with a slight smile on her face before setting Felicity's phone down on a side table next to their wine glasses, she shook her head as she walked back over to her husband and giving him a look of amusement. She could tell that Oliver and Felicity were obviously in love just by that little moment that she had just witnessed between them, that was the kind of love that she always wanted in her life and to see that it actually existed gave her hope for her own marriage.

"You try something like that, and you die." She said in a playful manner making her husband laugh and shake his head.

"Yes dear." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss as she looked back at the pool and saw that the couple was still having a water war but with face splitting smiles on both of their faces.


	5. Laser Tag

Oliver wasn't exactly sure how they got there but he for sure knew that this was probably going to end very badly. He also knew that he wasn't going to let Felicity convince him that Team Arrow needed a team building exercise.

"Remind me again why we are here?" Oliver asks Felicity as they and the rest of the team sit down and listen to some random bored teenager explain the rules of laser tag to them. Felicity rolls her eyes as she looks over at Oliver exasperated, she had explained this to him multiple times, but he apparently never seemed to listen to her.

"Because laser tag is fun and you mister need to learn to have some fun, you are always so gloom and doom and frankly it's getting depressing. Plus it's a good team building exercise." Felicity smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as the teen ushered them into a blacklight room that looked that it jumped straight out of the nineties. Felicity jumped up and went into the room with the rest of the team at her sides, she was talking with Dinah quietly plotting against the boys and how they were totally going to win this battle.

"Alright how are we going to do this?" Dig asks as they stand in the middle of the room as if it were a showdown.

"Guys vs. Girls obviously." Felicity said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world making Oliver chuckle and shake his head finally getting into this whole competitive streak that was going on between all of them.

"Well that's a bit cocky don't you think? Thinking that you both can beat the three of us?" Oliver takes a step forward so that he was in line with Dig and Rene with a cocky grin on his face and crossing his arms across his chest.

Oh, it was on now, Oliver thought he was so cocky, but Felicity was about to show him not to misjudge her for being an easy defeat. She narrowed her eyes and took the same stance as Oliver next to Dinah who also took the same stance.

"I think you are the one being cocky here Oliver, don't be surprised when you all get your asses handed to you by us." Dinah says and gives her best 'I am a woman hear me roar' face that she could conjure.

"No offense blondie but you have barely any tactical training, your high IQ can only get you so far here." The second it came out of his mouth he knew that it was a mistake, Felicity took two slow steps towards him and got in his face with her best war face on.

"You are gonna regret saying that when we beat you so badly that you are going to ever wonder how you make it out in the field." Rene didn't think that Felicity had it in her to be this scary, he visibly gulped and looked over to Oliver with a look in his eyes that was asking him to get her to back down. Oliver just shook his head with a proud smile on his face, Felicity could definitely be scary when she wanted to be, and he wasn't going to lie and say that this wasn't a major turn on.

"What are the stakes?" Dig asks looking between them, they weren't just going to play for bragging rights, after all of this smack talk there needed to be some sort of incentive behind this.

"The losers have to buy lunch for the next week?" Dinah offers but Felicity shakes her head as she backed down from Rene and stood back in line with Dinah, she had a better idea.

"The losers have to not only have to admit their defeat they have to wear loser t-shirts to the precinct every day for a week so that everyone knows that they lost." Felicity smiles to herself feeling pretty triumphant for coming up with the idea.

"You are that confident that you are going to win huh?" Oliver asked both Dinah and Felicity, he knew Felicity too well. She hated to admit defeat, she was a very competitive person, so she must be fairly confident that she was going to win if she was willing to go to these lengths.

"Yup. Now let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Felicity holds her hand out for Oliver to shake so as to solidify this deal that they have made. Oliver took it triumphantly knowing that there was no way that him and the guys were going to lose to Felicity and Dinah. Dinah may be the police captain, but she definitely cannot carry both of them on her back, there was no way.

"Let's go." Oliver said and both teams split up and put on their prospective team vests ready to go into battle. Felicity put her vest on and walked over to Dinah with a mischievous smile on her face and Dinah knew that the other woman had a plan up her sleeve.

"Okay, you are going to have to explain to me why you are so confident that we are going to win because there is no way in hell that I am walking around the precinct for a week wearing a loser t-shirt." She was talking in hushed tones wanting to know what this plan of hers was.

"Just let me handle Oliver, we both know that Rene isn't going to be the hardest to take down, just focus on Digg and be on the offensive."

"How exactly do you expect to take Oliver down? I mean you aren't exactly capable of physically taking him down." Dinah was curious about how exactly she thought that she was going to take the guy down.

"My charm obviously." Felicity chuckled and winked at Dinah causing her to shake her head and chuckle as the door opened and the five of them ran onto the 'battle ground' for a lack of a better term. They had a few minutes before the game started up and her and Dinah ran to their area and found good hiding places until the game started and they got to take them down.

They were all right, Felicity wasn't exactly the most physically capable of taking the guys down, but she was insanely smart, and she knew that she could do it by just putting her mind to it.

The horn blared and the game had begun, they all stayed dormant for a few seconds wondering what the others were going to do. The boys made the first defensive move on the girls, but they were already ahead of them knowing that they would probably do such a thing. The girls were ready and stood up from their hiding spots and shot all three of them before the boys even got the chance to defend themselves. All three of them looked around surprised that they were all just shot and compromised by the two of them without any of them even knowing.

Felicity had learned how to be light on her feet through the years of being with Oliver and started to make her way through the course and made it to their 'base of operations' as she was calling it in her head. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she knew that someone was following her, she kept her head on a swivel and didn't see anyone, but she knew without a doubt that someone was indeed following her around and she knew that it wasn't Dinah considering she just heard Rene shouting something about something not being fair that she took him down and heard her laugh.

She knew that it had to be Oliver, there was no way that it was Digg, he was good at what he did, but he always made some sort of tiny little noise. Oliver on the other hand was like a ninja and made absolutely no noise whatsoever when he moved around, something that she absolutely hated.

She stayed still for a few moments crouching down behind a giant box thinking to herself what Oliver would do, she prided herself on knowing Oliver better then he knew himself most days especially when it came to battle strategy. She had been watching him for nearly seven years now and could nearly predict what he was going to do which she was going to use to her advantage. She took a deep breath and thought about it, he would probably try and sneak up on her from behind and scare her and shoot her.

She quickly stood up and turned around, her laser gun raised at the ready to shoot but suddenly she felt a vibration and looked down to see that her vest wasn't lit up which meant that someone had shot her. She whipped around to see Oliver smiling and sent a wink her way, she opened her mouth to yell at him when her vest came back to life and he raised his gun to shoot her again, but she quickly dodged it and ran and hid again. Alright, so Oliver obviously knew what she was thinking and was smart enough to do what she wasn't expecting so she would just have to do the same with him. She would have to go on the defensive and take him out before he knew what hit him.

She raised up to see if she could see him and she saw that he was defending their 'base of operations' so that neither her or Dinah had a chance to get inside and shoot it and get more points. She just needed to get close enough and the right angle in order to shoot it out but first she needed to take Oliver out which was going to be a challenge within itself.

The only thing that she had on her side was probably trying to seduce Oliver and then shooting it when he wasn't looking. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to sneak up on him but maybe letting him shoot her again in order to take out that giant green shiny thing worth 25,000 points might be worth the one hundred points he would get from shooting her.

She stood up and brazenly strolled towards the opening of the room in order to shoot it out, but Oliver of course saw what she was trying to do and shot her before stepping in front of the opening and blocking her from getting inside.

"Well that wasn't the best move, I definitely didn't expect you to just go for it." Oliver says with a cocky smile on his face like he knows somehow that he is going to win this and that just makes her want to beat the boys even more. An idea suddenly popped into her head and she knew that it would work if she acted fast.

Felicity suddenly pushed Oliver up against the opening to the room and kissed him like their lives depended on it, she pushed her hips into his and heard him moan and as soon as his arms wrapped around her waist she smiled knowing that she had him distracted enough to shoot out their 'base of operations.' Felicity opened one eye as she continued kissing him threading her free hand into his hair to distract him even further, she aimed her laser gun making the quick calculations in her head so that she would make it because she would only have one chance to take this out before the game ended. She took the shot and she heard over the PA system a menacing voice suddenly say that the green team was under attack, Oliver quickly pulled back from the kiss and looked into the room and then back at her with a completely shocked face. He couldn't believe that that actually just happened, she tricked him and used herself against him to get passed him.

Felicity giggled happy with herself for actually pulling that off and getting that shot right, she was Felicity Smoak after all her math was never wrong. She winked and then shot his vest before running away before he realized what just happened, he looked around and just stood there shocked that Felicity really just stood there and kissed him like that and used it to distract him. He had to admit that he definitely didn't expect that coming from her, but he should have considering she did stuff like at home all the time, whenever she wanted something, she would distract him when kisses until he finally caved.

Felicity laughed the entire time she ran back to help Dinah take out the other boys which in fact they both did and they both made sure that they never got the chance to take their base like how Felicity took the boys. After a few minutes the horn blared for the second time signaling that the game was now over, they all made their way out of the battle ground and hung up their vests. They looked at the board and Dinah and Felicity cheered in victory as they saw that they won by a landslide considering Felicity took out their base of operations.

"YES!" Felicity threw her fist into the air and her and Dinah shared a high five with triumphant smiles on their faces.

"There is absolutely no way that counts, I want a rematch." Oliver was sulking and Felicity rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Oliver.

"Why because you are angry that I distracted you enough to get passed you? Sorry honey but you are just going to have to live with the fact that I outsmarted you in your own field." Felicity giggled and patted his cheek lightly knowing that she was going to tease him endlessly for at least a week, the other three didn't even try to hold back their laughs and shook their heads. Rene loved it when Felicity would show Oliver up and put him in his place it really made his whole day when things like that happened.

"Don't you boys need to get something off of your chest?" Dinah asked looking between all three of them knowing that they needed to admit their defeat to the two of them. Felicity stepped up next to Dinah waiting for them to admit their defeat.

"You guys won. You defeated us, you are better." Digg says with a look on his face that looked like he would rather be dealing the ninth circle than saying those words. Felicity smiled and looked to Dinah with a triumphant smile on her face feeling good about herself.

Oliver rolled his eyes and huffed, and Felicity wouldn't lie he looked absolutely adorable, like a little boy when his mom didn't let him get his way. She smiled and stepped towards him as they made their way towards the door, Felicity wrapped her arms around his waist as they continued to walk into the arcade part of the building. He relaxed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple making her smile, she loved this. She loved feeling so safe in his arms and knowing that nothing would ever happen to her as long as she was with him.

Oliver wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he did have a really good time and was glad that they decided to do this as a team building exercise even though they really didn't need one. He loved that they could be this familiar with each other and have fun with each other instead of being completely serious all of the time.

"Alright I'm starving, who wants to get some Big Belly Burger?" Felicity offers up and they all nod and walk outside and make their way towards Big Belly Burger while making fun of Oliver for letting Felicity distracting him.

The boys reluctantly wore their T-shirts to the precinct for a week eliciting all sorts of questions from all of the uniforms which led to Oliver having to explain that he let Felicity get the best of him, but he had fun with it. He didn't take it too seriously and just let everyone tease him, he took it with a grain of rice.

It wasn't so bad after all, every time he told the story Felicity got a giant triumphant smile on her face and that made it all completely worth it.


	6. Fletch

_Who would come home to the other one having bought a puppy?_

Felicity comes home after a long day at work trying to get Archer up and running, she had been working night and day running test upon test trying to find all the glitches. She walked through the door and immediately took her heels off with a sigh of relief, she loved her heels don't get her wrong, but some days were harder than other when it came to wearing heels. She loved that they made her feel like a badass but after a whole day of meeting with a bunch of investors she couldn't wait to put her slippers on. Felicity looked around and noticed that there was no one around in the living room or kitchen area and was a bit suspicious knowing that both Oliver and William should be home.

"Boys? I'm home!" She went into the kitchen and immediately grabbed a bottle of water the open fridge door hiding the hallway to the bedrooms from her view. She was taking a big gulp of water the hallway still hidden by the fridge when suddenly she felt something on her legs that resembled a paw. She yelped and jumped back and slammed the fridge shut looking down at what just touched her leg thinking it would be something incriminating and scary but instead it was a golden retriever puppy.

The puppy sat there and just stared at her his head tilted to the side in curiosity, she couldn't be angry with that face, but she could in fact be angry with her husband for bringing home a puppy without asking her.

"Hello there." She set her water down on the counter and squatted down in front of him and gently pet his head which made him smile and trot over to her and jump up placing his paws on her shoulders as he started licking her face making her giggle. Felicity wasn't always a dog person, but she had to admit that he was adorable and super friendly, she could definitely become a dog person after meeting this cute little guy.

Oliver and William came running into the room knowing that Felicity wasn't going to be the happiest that they brought home a puppy without asking. Oliver stopped in his tracks and stood by sheepishly while he watched the puppy practically attack his wife with kisses causing a gorgeous smile to grace her face.

"Fletch stop it." Will tried to get him to stop the assault, the dog however had other plans to continue licking Felicity, until William finally picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

William had been living with both Oliver and Felicity for a few months now and even though his dad was built and tall and sometimes scary it was obvious that Felicity ran the household. William would never admit it, but he was more scared of Felicity then he was of Oliver, she was scary whenever she used her loud voice and he had the sneaking suspicion that she was about to use it.

Felicity looked at William holding Fletch, assuming that was in fact the puppy's name, she had to admit that it was a clever name and she knew instantly that this was all Oliver's doing. She stood up and silently looked to Oliver who was watching Felicity with bated breath waiting for her to yell or say something about the dog.

"Okay, honey, I can explain." Oliver starts off with, but Felicity crosses her arms across her chest raising her eyebrow with a knowing look that she knew that there couldn't possibly be a good explanation for Oliver bringing home a puppy. She was going to play off this anger for however long she could get him to believe it or until she caved, she couldn't stay too mad at Oliver for very long. Especially when she looked over at William and saw him chuckling as Fletch had his paws on his shoulders and was licking his face just like he did with her. She looked back to Oliver her face a touch softer than it was before.

"You only call me honey when you know you're in the dog house, no pun intended." Felicity states when Oliver in fact never started to explain the situation, she wasn't actually angry. She was more upset that Oliver didn't consult her before making a decision to get them a dog, especially since William had been bothering them to get one for a month now. Both Oliver and Felicity had been ready to cave knowing that William would be able to handle the responsibility and Felicity actually had warmed up to the idea.

"We were at that farmer's market that's down the street from Will's school and I dragged him along to pick some stuff up for dinner and we saw Fletch in the park and we couldn't resist. I mean look at him Lis, he's adorable and so cute and you yourself said last week that you were warming up to the idea of getting a puppy." Oliver was really going for it at this point knowing that Felicity couldn't exactly say no and make them take the puppy back after they had already brought it home. He was laying it on as thick as he possibly could, he hardly ever called her Lis, that was a nickname reserved for Thea and whenever Oliver was trying to get back into her good graces.

Felicity looked at the golden retriever with a small smile on her face already warmed up to the thought of having a dog in the apartment, she never actually had a dog before. As a child Felicity of course tried to convince her mom to get one but it didn't make much sense considering that neither of them were home much to look after one. She had always said that once things settled down in Starling that she would eventually get a pet for herself but then she met Oliver and joined the team and things did the exact opposite of settling down for her.

She looked between Oliver and William seeing the pleading look on their faces, her boys. She knew that there was no way that she was going to be able to say no to either of their adorable faces, she hated saying no to them.

"Alright this is how this is going to work, if we are going to keep Fletch, which by the way I did not miss the irony with that name. We need to have some ground rules, Will he is your responsibility. That means taking him for walks, feeding him, training him, washing him, giving him attention. Your dad and I already have a lot on our plates, and you are the one who has been asking for a pet recently. The responsibility is on you now mister." She was trying her best to keep a stern and serious face, she knew that he would keep it up for a few months before it became her responsibility, but she didn't mind, not much really. The adorable puppy would become all of theirs and she was excited, for the first time in a while things seemed to be calming down and she could almost for a moment imagine that they were a normal family.

"Really?! We can keep him Felicity?" William had a giant smile on his face, and she knew that she had made the right choice, seeing that happy smile on his face made it all worth it. She had only seen him look that carefree a few times and she would make sure that he grew up as happy as he could. He had been through so much and he deserved to feel like a normal 13-year-old for once.

"Yes, we can keep him, but I meant what I said Will, he is your responsibility." She had barely gotten the full sentence out before he had her in a deadlock hug putting a smile on her face as Fletch licked her cheek as if to say thank you for letting him stay. Felicity wrapped her arms around Will in a quick hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek before he separated himself from her and got the leash from the couch and walked out of the apartment with the dog. Will was animatedly talking to Fletch about all of the trouble that they were probably going to get into. Felicity smiled as she continued staring at the door for a few seconds before moving her sights onto Oliver, ready to rip him a new one.

"You know, I do remember talking about getting him a pet, but I don't remember us coming to decision on that particular subject matter." She says looking at Oliver trying her best to make herself intimidating but not exactly succeeding. He took a few steps closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, he was using himself against her to get her not to be too angry and she knew it.

"It really was an accident I promise babe, we were innocently walking around the farmers market and he practically was begging me to get him. We both know that neither of us can resist him when he gets that face, so I caved. I know that I should have called you but then I remembered that you had all of those meetings with those big wigs today and I didn't want to bother you."

Felicity smiled and wrapped her arms around Oliver's waist and smiled up at him and leaned into him, finally relaxing for the first time all day. He never failed to make her relax and feel safe, she loved coming home to her boys and leaving her work at work and not having to worrying about Arrow related things until they were down there in the cave.

"Oliver, I'm not mad I promise, I am a bit upset that I didn't get to help pick the dog out and see Will's face when he found the one he wanted, but it's okay. I understand that you didn't go out today planning to pick out a dog, although I would have much rather been at the farmer's market with you both than being in meetings all day."

Oliver smiled and leaned down giving Felicity a kiss letting his lips linger for a few extra seconds. A sweet smile found its way onto both of their faces and she pulled him in closer resting her head on his shoulder letting him hold her as close as possible. Oliver pulled her hair out of its normal ponytail and let his hands slowly comb through it, Felicity closed her eyes and leaned her head back into his touch as an easy moan slipped from her lips.

"I wish that you could have been with us too, I honestly tried to steer him away because I knew that you would probably want to be with us, but the kid knows how to get what he wants. We should plan a family outing, just the three of us just spending the day together we haven't ever done that." Oliver smiled down at her noticing that her eyes never even opened as he continued running his hands through her hair.

She nodded and barely opened her eyes to look up at him seeing the smile on his face that reached his eyes and was only reserved for her, in moments like this. He really was getting more and more attractive with age, the longer that they are together the more she finds him attractive.

Oliver laughed his eyes sparkling at the compliment that she just granted him with, still after so many years of being together it was nice to know that she still found him attractive. Felicity scrunched up her face instantly knowing that she said all of that out loud, they both had grown used to her sometimes just blurting out comments like that, but she would always be slightly embarrassed. Oliver lightly let his fingers run across her brow touching away the crinkle there that normally appeared whenever she got nervous or embarrassed.

"You know after being married for over a year you would think I wouldn't be embarrassed about telling you how good you look, but somehow I still am." She smiled and looked up at him as he continued to lightly trace her face with his fingers, Oliver smiled down at her and placed a quick chaste kiss on the tip of her nose making her blush.

"I love your random little compliments, it's reassuring sometimes to hear that I'm not totally unattractive." Oliver joked and she gently smacked his chest with a laugh and a smile on her lips and pulled herself up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips. Her hands snaked their way into his hair and gently tugged as they continued to kiss with ease, as if they had been doing it for all of their life. It was always so easy it seemed with Oliver.

Oliver smiled and leaned into the kiss running his tongue over her lips and she easily let him in and opened up to him. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they roamed over her entire body eliciting a moan from Felicity's lips as his hands found themselves up the back of her blouse. Her back arched at the contact needing to feel closer to him. One of her hands reached up underneath the front of his shirt and let her nails scrape against his abs causing him to moan into the kiss and thrust his hips into hers without even thinking about what he was doing.

It was that moment that Will found it acceptable to come back into to apartment with Fletch in tow seeming to not want to go back into the apartment, wanting to go back out for another walk. Will stopped in his tracks when he saw Felicity and his dad and scrunched up his face in disgust, turning around not wanting to see the scene in front of him.

"Ew! EW! Gross. I think I am scarred for life."

Felicity and Oliver laughed into the kiss and looked over at William who shuddered dramatically making Felicity shake her head and look back up to Oliver giving him another kiss.

Will turned back around to see them sharing another kiss and made a gagging noise hoping to break them apart. He loved that they were happy, but he didn't want to see it.

She pulled back from Oliver both of them had a smile on their face, she looked over at the puppy patiently sitting in the hallway refusing to come inside and still on his leash.

"Alright, let me put on some tennis shoes and more comfortable clothes and then we can take Fletch out for another walk he doesn't seem like he's ready to come back inside anytime soon." She smiled at William who smiled back at her no longer disgusted with the both of them, he watched her walk into the hallway towards his dad's and her room.

William smiled softly to himself glad that she was a part of this family that him and his dad had created, she would never replace his mom and she made that clear, but he was glad that he was getting the chance to have another mom in his life. Felicity was pretty amazing, once his mom had died, he never thought that he would ever get that back, but he has in some ways. After months of being in witness protection together they seemed to gain a bond that couldn't be broken, he felt extremely comfortable with Felicity. He knew that she loved him like her own son and that she would always treat him as such, she didn't seem like a step mom in any form of the word, she felt more like a friend. A friend that would sometimes yell at him for not picking up after himself or that would get called into the principal's office when he got into trouble, but a friend nonetheless.

He knew that he could trust her no matter what and that's what mattered to him, he could count on her being there and doing everything in her power to stay there and be there for him, just like his dad.

Felicity came back out in a pair of leggings and one of Oliver's sweaters from one of the many Ivy Leagues that he failed out of and a comfy pair of shoes. Both boys stared at her like she hung the moon, she chose not to comment on it but instead walked over to Will, and even though he was taller than her, put him in a headlock. He laughed and tried to get out of it as she ruffled his hair laughing herself.

"Alright squirt let's go, I could use some time with my three boys." She smiled and released William and laughed when he gave her a menacing look for messing up his hair.

"What have I told you about calling me squirt?" He questioned fixing his hair with a scowl on his face.

"To continue doing it because you secretly love it." She smiled and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek knowing that he would get annoyed with it, but also knowing that he didn't mind it at the same time, Will rolled his eyes but smiled all the same.

Oliver watched them both with smile on his face, he was happy. Happy that they were a family and it finally felt like it, they were together and annoying each other like all families do. He picked up his coat and took the leash from William as he and Felicity began talking about a calculus test that he had coming up that he was worried about.

Oliver tuned them out in the elevator when they both went into details about equations and theorems, he felt like he was back in high school and zoning out in math class. The only things bringing him out of it was Felicity's hand nestling in his as their fingers threaded together. They looked at each other at the same time with identical smiles on their faces, Oliver leaned down and pressed a kiss onto her cheek as Fletch pulled on the leash trying to make a break for the doors outside.

When Felicity came home this was the last thing she expected to find, but she wasn't about to complain, suddenly her two boys had become three and honestly, she didn't mind at all. Their little family suddenly seemed complete and she couldn't help the smile that slid onto her face as they walked around the park talking about William's classes as she held hands with Oliver who walked the new addition to their household. Out of all of the ways she thought her life would turn out she wouldn't have pictured this, this was everything that she didn't know that she wanted out of life and more.


	7. Sick Days

Felicity always heard that when men got sick that they were giant babies about it but she never really believed it, she needed to see it with her own eyes. However when Oliver Queen gets the flu there isn't stopping him at all, he just keeps going no matter how bad it gets. That is exactly they end up down in foundry and Oliver walking around in sweats and an IV in his arm trying to direct everyone but no one was listening to him considering he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Oliver, you look like shit man, maybe you should head home and just try to rest. You aren't any good to us if you pass out in the field." Diggle was trying to reason with him but nothing seemed to be working, he looked over to Felicity trying to get some help but she shook her head.

"Thanks John it really means a lot that you believe in me so much." Oliver grumbled out making Dinah and Rene snicker, Oliver had been very grumpy the past couple of days but the only one who really had to deal with it was Felicity.

"Don't even try Dig, the stubborn barbarian isn't going to listen to anyone. I have been telling him for days that he's not going to get any better if he doesn't let himself relax and get better but her doesn't care. Won't listen to a word I have to say on the subject matter." Felicity rolled her eyes and sighed while continuing to run a search for the team.

"How many times do I have to say that I am perfectly fine until you believe it Felicity?" He asked with a bite in his voice that Felicity was not about to put up with, she got that he was sick and feeling like shit but he wasn't about to take it out on her.

"First, you do _not _ get to be angry with me because you have the flu and I want you to get better so that you can go back into that field. Second, I will believe it when I see you actually have the energy to get dressed and hold down fluids. Also when you aren't walking around the bunker with _an IV in your arm._" Felicity had had enough of Oliver being stubborn but also a giant baby about being sick.

Oliver stepped onto the first step of the stairs trying to get closer to her, mainly to argue his point, but then he stumbled and nearly pulled the IV out of his arm. Dig and Rene ran over to him and steadied him making sure that he didn't fall over and Felicity stood there watching the scene in front of her with a raised eyebrow in an I told you so to Oliver. He sighed and slumped against the railing not having the energy to do anything else.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I should take it easy and get better before going back out into the field." Oliver grumbled in a low tone, so low that Felicity almost didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry? You're going to need to say that a little louder so that I can hear it." She says trying to egg him on and make him a little irritated like he had made her since he had caught this insane flu. Even if she was a little annoyed with him she was still going to make sure that he wasn't working himself to death.

"Don't make me say it again, I know that you heard me." He grumbled and sat down on one of the steps and put his head in his hands, it felt like it was going to explode with how much pressure there was building up. He was lightheaded and was sure that if he tried to get up right now that he would keel over and probably not be able to get back up.

Felicity sighed and looked at her sick, idiotic husband, she shook her head and looked out to the rest of the team who were looking at her for some sort of direction and it took her by surprise for a second not expecting them to look to her. She looked to Dig who was looking at her with amusement and she chuckled and shook her head at him.

"Alright guys we are down one member right no, let's get out there and get some recon done considering there's not much else that we can do tonight. Get some rest Oliver and maybe by next week you'll be feeling good enough o come back out with us." Dig commanded the entire room making Felicity relieved that she wasn't going to have to do it.

"I'm not sitting out for a week because of a stupid flu, I'll be better by tomorrow." Oliver grumbled standing up and putting up a front but not one of them actually believed what he was saying. Felicity rolled her eyes and made her way over to him to help him into a section of the bunker that was essentially a little apartment that some of them would use f they didn't want to go all the way home after a long night.

The rest of them team was starting to get suited up while Felicity walked over to Oliver and gave him a kiss on the forehead to check his temperature and he was extremely warm. She wasn't too worried considering he had an IV in and she knew that he was staying hydrated, as long as he didn't try to over exert himself then he would be better in a few days. It was just trying to get him not to over exert himself that was going to be the hard part.

"Felicity I'm fine I just need to sleep it off." He made a weak attempt to try and push her away by it barely moved her and she knew that he really wasn't feeling well if he was that weak.

"I know that you believe that Oliver but we both know that you are really sick. Will you just try and relax? We can stay here for the night and then tomorrow go back to the apartment and sit on the couch and watch bad reality TV. You aren't ever going to get better if you don't give your body the time that it needs to heal and get better."

Oliver sighed and knew that she was right, he needed to rest and get better but he didn't know how to do that. He didn't know how to just sit around and not do anything while letting his body heal, he was used to just getting back up and just doing what was necessary.

"I know that I am never going to get better if I don't relax but I don't know how to just sit back and let other people do the work." He sagged and dropped his head onto Felicity's shoulder making her chuckle as she supported nearly half of his body weight, he was going from one extreme to another. One minute he was acting as if he wasn't sick and could go out into the field and the next minute he was a cuddly teddy bear that couldn't function. Felicity laughed and gently ran her hand through his hair as she watched the team walk out to the garage to go out into the field. She turned her comm unit on, putting it on mute knowing that it was going to be an interesting night to say the very least.

"Alright let's get you settled into bed because you're really heavy and I can't support you standing here and the team needs me as their eyes." Felicity said as she started to guide him towards the little apartment the was towards the back of the bunker and another floor down. After some maneuvering she finally got him down there and laying down in bed much to his complaints about not needing to rest and how he could go into the field which she openly laughed at.

Oliver practically collapsed into the bed and Felicity gave him a small smile and a quick kiss to his cheek before moving out back into the bunker and help the team, but before she even got the chance Oliver grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Stay? I don't wanna lay here all alone." He was barely conscious and her broke a little at his broken and sad face. She gave him a sad smile and nodded knowing that he probably barely saw it, she was on the verge of tears with how weak and vulnerable he looked laying there with an IV in his arm.

"Of course, let me just go and get my tablet and then i'll be right back." She gave him another kiss to his forehead before quickly moving out of the room to quickly grab a tablet and her keyboard.

It was alarming to see Oliver like this, he never allowed himself to be this vulnerable and it was a bit jarring. However she got the feeling that he was only like this because it was the two of them and he trusted her. She walked back into the room and he was curled into a ball facing the wall and she broke a little more, he looked like a broken little boy.

Felicity moved over to the bed and sat down just gently running her hand through his air hopping to calm him as she watched the dots on the tablet and listened to the team talk quietly on the comms. She was getting the feeling that tonight was going to be a really easy night of them just doing some recon and trying to keep the streets as safe as possible.

As soon as Oliver felt Felicity sit on the bed he turned around being careful of the IV and laid his head in Felicity's lap and cuddled into the side of her body. Her heart swelled with how much Oliver seemed to be seeking comfort from her and ow much he seemed to not only want her there but seemed to need her there. It was as if he was drawing strength just from her being there with im, it felt nice, to know that he wanted her there.

It wasn't like she thought that he didn't seek her comfort during other times that he needed it but but he was in a pretty vulnerable place being as sick as he was and he was trusting her to keep him safe and make sure that he was okay. She felt weirdly honored that he trusted her this much, it felt nice.

"L've you Lis-ty." Oliver said in a sort of haze, making her lips break out in a giant grin and shake her head.

"Love you too honey, get some rest." She smiled down at him and gently rubbed his temples knowing that he had a headache from earlier. She would do anything for this man and that included sitting on an uncomfortable cott and while running point for the team while they were out in the field.

She was right, the night was probably one of the most boring she had ever had while being on Team Arrow, most of the night was spent stopping petty crimes and a few sexual assaults which was better than nothing. She was fairly grateful that nothing too dire happened because she didn't want to leave Oliver's side. He seemed to have a death grip on her most of the night as he slept anyways so she doubted that she would have been able to get away from him even if she tried.

Felicity had managed to slip away for a few minutes to get changed into one of Olivers old t-shirts that he kept down there and put her tablet away before the team managed to make it back. She had just slipped back into bed as Digg walked into the room. He chuckled as he saw Oliver lay his head on Felicity's stomach and snuggle into her making her smile to herself as she saw Dig take a step into the little studio apartment.

"How's the giant grump feeling?" He asked making them both laugh knowing that Oliver would have ripped him a new one for calling him that.

"He has been sleeping most of the night I had to change the IV and his fever seems to be slowly going down but besides that he has been his usual grumpy self. Mostly claiming about how he was going to go back into the field tomorrow. He was barely conscious when he said that though so I doubt that he is going to remember that tomorrow." Felicity smiled and absentmindedly ran her hands through his hair as he mumble something in his sleep.

"Well I hope for your sake that he doesn't give you much trouble."

"For a big mean superhero you would think that he would be the kind of person that would pretend he wasn't sick but so far he has kind of been a giant baby about it. He doesn't complain a lot but I couldn't leave his side most of the night, it's kind of adorable. I actually might need to take the next couple of days off if this continues." Felicity giggled, she wasn't complaining exactly, she actually really liked seeing this version of Oliver, it was sweet and adorable.

Digg shook his head as he watched his friend snuggle deeper into Felicity as he mumbled something else in his sleep. He wouldn't have believed Felicity when she told him this if he wasn't witnessing it for himself right now.

"It's kind of hard to believe honestly but it doesn't exactly surprise me, he turns into a giant softy whenever he is around you. I have noticed that throughout the years of working together." Digg smiled at Felicity making her smile in turn and blush lightly, she wasn't going to dey that because she knew that what he was saying was indeed correct.

"Get some rest and hopefully tomorrow morning you'll be able to get him back to your apartment instead of this dingy little apartment down here." Digg smiled and gave Felicity a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked out of the room making his way back home to his own family.

Felicity smiled as she settled in for the night and got as comfortable as she was able to while Oliver was laying on her and causing half of her body to fall asleep.

She woke up feeling like she was on fire and she couldn't feel the entire left side of her body. She groaned and started to stretch and work out the kinks in her body from sleeping on this cott all night, however she realized that Oliver was in the exact same position that he was the night before and still sleeping. It was a bit disconcerting seeing him sleep so deeply and peacefully, that wasn't something that ever happened, he always seemed to be on alert. His body must have needed the rest if he was still sleeping.

She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly 8 AM and if she was going to try and go into the office then she needed to get up and head back to the apartment and get ready. She made the move to get up and out of bed but Oliver clung to her like a koala bear, it made her heart swell but it wasn't what she needed right now.

"Oliver? Sweetheart, I need to get up and head back home if I am going to make it into work." She gently roused him from sleep and he shook his head causing his stubble to rub across the sensitive skin of her stomach where her sleep shirt had rode up. She tried not to moan out as it made her feel delicious things but now was not the time for that.

"No, you can't go. You are too comfy of a pillow." He was definitely in a fever haze right now because her Oliver would never say anything that sweet, at least not outward like he just did. She smiled and shook her head and kissed his temple knowing that trying to get him up and back home right now would be futile, looks like she's calling Alena to tell her she's not making it into the office today.

She scooted out from under him reluctantly and grabbed her phone sending Alena a quick text telling her that she had some things to get done and that she wouldn't be able to make it into the office today. Most of the stuff she could probably do from here or the apartment anyways so it worked out in her favor.

Felicity walked back into the room and leaned against the doorway and watched him as he hugged her pillow to his face and was snoring loudly. He looked so innocent right now, just laying there and sleeping without the weight of the world of his shoulders, he almost looked like he was at peace. She knew that recently things have been going a lot better and that he has actually been happy, it was a change for them that was for sure. Not a bad kind of change no, but they weren't used to having something for themselves and something to look forward to, but they did now. They were about to be parents, they were going to have a baby, even though they weren't telling anyone they were still extremely excited about the prospect of a little baby a perfect mix of the both of them running around.

Felicity walked further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed and gently ran her hands through his hair and across his cheek absentmindedly checking to see if his fever had broke which it seemed that it was starting to. He stirred quietly and shook his head trying to get her hands away from him so that he could sleep longer.

"Five more minutes, I don't think I can move, my whole body hurts." He groaned and she tried her best not to chuckle at the way he was acting, he was adorable at the moment.

"That's because we spent the night on this uncomfortable cott in the bunker instead of going home and sleeping in our own bed." She chuckled still continuing to run her hands through his hair and over his face in the hopes to either keep him awake or wake him up just enough to get him home. She really did not want to spend all day down here, if she was going to stay home from work with this grumpy man she was going to do it in the comfort of their own apartment.

"Come on grumpy. We need to get you back home, you'll feel better and more comfortable there anyways." Felicity tugged on his hand trying to get him up, he groaned but complied and got up. He swayed on his feet for a few minutes but stabilized himself before taking a few steps out into the main area of the bunker.

Felicity chuckled and quickly picked up her clothes from the night before and got dressed before cleaning the place up a little bit before following Oliver into the elevator to make it to the main area of the bunker. He didn't really say anything, just stood there looking abnormally pale and like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. He didn't look like himself at all and it made Felicity slightly uncomfortable to see him like this, he was so out of it.

Felicity checked on everything for the time being and made sure that everything was running smoothly before taking out Oliver's IV so that they could go home. They worked in silence for a the entire time, it was a comfortable silence but for the two of them it was a bit strange, one of them always seemed to be talking.

They made it back to the apartment without any hassle, it almost seemed like a normal night. Them easily just working around each other and just going back to their apartment without so much as a second glance backwards. Felicity parked the car and helped Oliver out and into the building where they easily made it to their apartment, Felicity barely had the door unlock before Oliver walked inside and collapsed onto the couch.

Felicity just watched from the door and chuckled as she moved throughout the apartment without a second guess. She went into the bathroom and got some medicine before getting Oliver a glass of orange juice and sat on the coffee table that was in front of the couch.

"Alright, once you take some medicine then you can go right back to hibernating and then I can get some work done." Felicity smiled and put the pills in his hands, he gave her a groggy smile and did as she asked. He relaxed back into the couch and Felicity pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over him.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said quietly making Felicity frown as she sat on the couch next to his hip to get a good look at him. He was looking a little better than yesterday but he didn't seem to be having some weird fever dream so this apology didn't make much sense.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry for being sick and that you have to stay home from work to take care of me." Oliver had a guilty and sad look on his face that nearly broke her heart in two.

"Hey. Don't ever think that I don't want to take care of you okay? You have the flu and that is no ones fault, it's okay to admit that you need help sometimes Oliver. We are in this together, through sickness and in health, right?" She asked wanting to hear him say it, she knew that he wasn't the same man that she had first fallen in love with. He wasn't the man that would run from all of his problems, hell he wasn't even the same man that went to prison. This Oliver was so much better. He is so much more mature and kind and has grown so much that sometimes it gives her whiplash, but sometimes she just needs reassurance that he knows that they are a team and in this together for the long haul.

"Right. Sickness and in health." He repeated and gave her a half smile causing her smile to grow tenfold. She could tell that he was smiling as bright as he could for how sick and exhausted he was.

"Good. Now get some sleep hopefully that fever of yours will break soon and you won't look so sickly because no offense but you look like shit." Felicity smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead as she moved into the kitchen to fill the glass up with more orange juice as she listened to his laugh as she saw him settle into the couch.

The next three days were spent taking care of Oliver and nursing him back to health which was no small feat. He was whiny and very needy and that involved her staying home for two days and then the third Oliver had to practically push her out the door so that she would go to work and actually get some work done.

After a week Oliver finally started to feel like himself again, finally got back into the field and even though he still wasn't at 100 percent he felt confident that he would get better. That was however until Felicity got sick and he had to take care of her while she was sick. No matter how much she complained about him being a baby when e was sick nothing could compare to Felicity when she was sick. She was 10 times worse then he ever was and he prayed that she would get better soon because he didn't think that he could be as gracious as Felicity was when she was sick.

He was, however, the perfect husband and got her whatever she needed in order for her to get better. Even if that included telling her no repeatedly while she begged to let her go to the bunker and help them. He had to repeatedly tell her no everytime and she looked like she was about to murder him, but it's okay because he could totally handle it. At least he thought he could.

Felicity was a force to be reckoned with especially when she was sick.


	8. Piggy-Back Rides

It was one of the rare nights that Felicity came out into the field with the team and she was practically dead on her feet after running non-stop for at the very least five minutes and her life being put in danger at least three times. She knew that it wasn't the best idea to go into the field while still being pregnant and her and Oliver were both reluctant but it was the only way for the mission to work. They had finally gotten back to the apartment and Oliver parked the car and got out of the driver's seat but she didn't seem to be able to move from her seat.

"I don't think that I can move, I think you are going to have to carry me." Felicity opened the door and stuck her arms out as Oliver walked around the car and laughed at her. She was adorable when she was this tired, she was either slap happy or tended to just ramble on and on without being able to stop her, either way Oliver loved it.

"Really? Are your legs suddenly broken and they don't work?" He teased but grimaced suddenly realizing that that might have sounded a little insensitive considering her condition only a few years ago. Felicity looked at him with an eyebrow raised and her face impassive but Oliver could tell that she was too exhausted to be angry or hurt in any way.

"I'm so tired that I am going to pretend that you didn't just make a joke about my legs not working."

"I appreciate the gesture." Oliver smiled and moved in front of her giving her a quick kiss before turning around and bracing himself for her to hop onto his back.

"Alright hop on, your chariot awaits m'lady." Oliver said in a truly awful british accent making Felicity giggle as she smiled and hopped onto Oliver's back and wound her arms around his neck making sure not to choke him. She kicked the car door closed with a swift kick of her foot and Oliver started towards the elevator to take them up to their apartment.

"You should really never do a british accent, you aren't very good at it babe." Felicity smiled and gave him a sloppy kiss to his cheek and he readjusted his grip on her legs so that he wouldn't drop her.

"You know I could let go of your legs and make you walk the rest of the way up, keep teasing me and see what happens missy." They both knew that he was just giving her empty threats and that he would continue to carry until the got up to their bedroom where he more than likely just throw her onto the bed and call it good.

Felicity smiled and laughed some more as she used her toe to skillfully attempt to hit the button for the elevator, however her hand eye coordination wasn't the greatest and she kept missing. Oliver laughed even harder at every attempt that she made that she missed, he nearly dropped her after the fourth time of her missing because he was laughing too much.

Felicity's tongue darted out between her lips as she concentrated and finally on the fifth attempt her foot finally hit the button. She let out a huff of air as if that took all of the energy that she possibly had left.

"We both know that you wouldn't make your pregnant wife walk _alllllllll the way up_ to our apartment, you love me waaaaaay too much for that Oliver." She smiled and lightly patted his chest as the doors to the elevators opened and he stepped inside still holding onto her thighs as she seemed to settle into his back and getting comfortable somehow.

Ever since Felicity had found out she was pregnant two things seemed to immediately follow, she was constantly nauseous and she seemed to be able to fall asleep anywhere no matter where they were. Recently they were on location on a mission and she was in the van keeping tabs on all of them and she somehow fell asleep for five minutes in the thick of the fight. That was when her and Oliver made the decision that maybe she should try and take things easy unless they wanted everyone to find out their little secret.

Oliver made the attempt to push the button for their floor but it proved to be difficult while still giving Felicity a piggyback ride, considering they lived in the penthouse apartment and that button was high up.

"Alright sleepy, you have one more job. You have to press the button for our floor." Oliver said looking sideways at her and her eyes were already hooded with sleep ready to go to bed and probably sleep well into tomorrow morning if she could.

"Oliver we both know that I may be flexible but my foot is not going to reach that button." Oliver threw his head back in laughter at the images that instantly popped into his head. He shook his head and chuckled trying to calm himself down enough to get the words out.

"Felicity, honey, just use your hand to press the button." He shook his had and looked sideways at her as she blushed not having even thought that was an option for some reason.

"Right. I totally knew that was what you meant." Felicity's tongue darted out between her lips in concentration as she stretched and pressed the button for their floor before relaxing into Oliver again.

"You're the best husband ever, my other husband's definitely wouldn't have carried me all of the way up to the apartment." She nuzzled her head into his neck and took a deep breath smelling him and instantly becoming more relaxed.

"Oh yeah? How many other husband's do you have? Should I be worried?" He teased as the elevator continued it's slow trek up to their floor, the longer this ride took the more Felicity was relaxing which meant that she was slowly becoming dead weight against his back.

"No. Nothing to be too worried about, you are definitely my favorite out of all of you." She sighed and smiled as she lightly patted his cheek and gave him a light peck to his neck as the elevator finally made its way to their floor and the doors opened up for them to get out of.

"Oh that makes me feel so better about the status of our relationship." Oliver laughed as he navigated through the halls of their building before finally coming to their door.

"Would it make you feel better if I said that you were the most attractive and handsomest of all of my husbands?" Felicity asked a slight slur in her speech from being exhausted, she was only teasing but she liked seeing the playful and teasing side of Oliver.

"Only slightly, now can you get the keys out of my jacket pocket and unlock the door please?" Oliver asked and smiled and he felt her dig around in his jacket pockets before having to go into the inside jacket pocket and grab the keys.

"You know I specifically remember you saying that I only had one more job before I got to go to bed and unlocking the door was not that job." She teased as she reached up with his keys and unlocked both of the deadbolts, she reached down and opened the door and hearing Archer identify both of them as they walked through the door making Felicity smile to herself.

Oliver kicked the door shut and turned around to relock the door, but before even attempting to lock the door Felicity did it for him making him smile.

"I feel lied to at the moment 'you have one more job' my ass, I seriously feel like I am carrying this entire marriage on my back right now." Felicity mumbled to herself as she laid her head on her arm and let out a tired sigh.

Oliver let out another laugh at the irony of the statement and shook his head as he made his way back to their bedroom.

"Is that so? Because I kind of feel at the moment that I am the one carrying everything on _my_ back." He chuckled and got into their room and deposited her onto their bed and chuckled again at her dramatics as she just laid there as if she just got home from running a marathon.

"Well you aren't anymore now are you mister?" She asked looking up at him with a wink and a chuckle as he rolled his eyes still with a smile on his face as he moved over to the bed and leaned over her and gave her a quick kiss choosing not to respond to her. Instead he reached down and took off her shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed as he began rubbing her feet eliciting a moan from her making him laugh and shake his head.

Oliver let his eyes take account of her body as she laid on the bed her head on his pillow lying diagonally across the bed. He took in the way that her hair lay across his pillow in a golden halo around her head and how she allowed herself to stretch her body out as she got comfortable. He took in the slight bulge of her stomach that only the two of them seemed to notice. She was completely comfortable in presence, he thought back to those years where he thought that this was never possible. Those years wasted thinking that he wasn't ever going to get to have moments like these with her, moments where they were married or even together. He thought that he was only ever going to get to have her in his dreams at night, then there was that year and a half that he had known that he had lost her and he thought that he was never going to get her back. He was still amazed that this was his life, he was married to the most amazing and strong woman who was pregnant with their child. He was always looking around the corner wondering when the other shoe was going to drop and everything was going to be taken away from him.

"Stop thinking so loudly, I can hear you all of the way over here and I am trying to sleep." Felicity said taking Oliver out of his head and focus on her and seeing that she was now looking at him with a sweet smile on her face.

"What's got that look on your face? You have your brooding face on, haven't seen that one in a long while." She teased him and poked his thigh with the foot that he wasn't massaging, she could tell that he had something on his mind.

"I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you, especially after everything that we have been through, thinking about how I used to think that I didn't ever think I was going to be able to have this. A wife with a baby on the way, I didn't think that I was going to be this happy." Oliver stared down at her foot through his admittance until he felt Felicity poke him in the thigh again making him look up at her. She smiled as she sat up and scooted closer to him, she knew that sometimes he would go off on a tangent in his own little world wondering how he got this life. How he got to be so lucky and it often ended with him thinking that he didn't deserve her which broke her heart into a million pieces, mix that with all of the pregnancy hormones and she was bound to be a blubbering mess by the end.

She took his face in both of her hands so that he didn't have a choice but to look at her and look her in the eye. She gave him a small smile as she gently scratched her nails through his stubble.

"You deserve all of this Oliver, it may have come off as teasing or joking in the elevator but you really are an amazing husband. You are constantly there for me and always making sure that I have everything I need, I don't even think you realize you are doing any of the little things to make sure I am comfortable and taken care of. You make sure that I feel loved every chance that you get, you are a truly amazing man, and you are going to make a really amazing dad. You are the most caring, gentle, patient, kind person that I know. I just wish that you could see yourself that I see you, I hate it when you get it into your head that you don't deserve this life that we are building. You deserve this life and so much more baby." Felicity never took her eyes away from his as she talked to him making sure that he heard everything that she was telling him. She needed him to understand this. She had tears in her eyes threatening to spill out, she loved this man with everything that she had and she knew that he felt the same way about her.

Oliver smiled and turned his head in her hands to give her palm a kiss before leaning forward and kissing her putting everything he was feeling into the kiss. He somehow didn't know how to put everything he was feeling into words, he couldn't describe what he was feeling for her in that moment. He just had to kiss her so that she knew that he loved her with everything that he had.

Felicity leaned back and Oliver went with her leaning over and placing all of his weight onto his forearm as his other hand went up her shirt skating over the little bump that was now her stomach. It showed proof that she was in fact carrying their baby and he loved it when they were home alone and she would wear clothes that clung to her and you could obviously tell that she was pregnant.

Felicity moaned and arched her back as she felt Oliver's hand on her bare stomach, ever since becoming pregnant it seemed like whenever Oliver so much as touched her stomach she was instantly turned on. Her exhaustion long forgotten as her hands threaded into his hair and pulled as she deepened the kiss between them, she wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer so that she could feel him right where she needed him.

Oliver kissed down Felicity's jawline and down her neck biting gently onto the skin that was there before soothing it with a kiss making Felicity arch her back as he hit a sensitive spot of her neck. She moaned loudly and bit her lip knowing if Oliver really tried he could probably get her off by just that one spot on her neck.

Oliver kissed his way back up her neck and gave her a few quick pecks to her lips before pulling away and just staring down at her. He took in her flushed skin and the way that her chest was moving rapidly up and down from her erratic breathing. He smiled down at her and she smiled right back up at him as she opened her eyes.

"I love you Felicity Queen." He said making Felicity's heart skip a beat as she ran one hand down his jaw and let her nails lightly scratch their way down making his eyes grow dark with lust. She still went by Felicity Smoak professionally in the tech world because that was how most people knew her but legally he was Felicity Queen and she didn't think that she was ever going to get tired of hearing him call her that.

"I love you too Oliver Smoak." She joked with him scratching down his jaw with both of her hands with a huge smile on her face. It had become an inside joke between the two of them that they had just switched last names instead of Felicity taking Oliver's last name.

Oliver leant down again and kissed her like his life had depended on it completely forgetting that either of them had to be at work early the next morning. They spent the whole night making love and seeming to relearn everything that they could about each other's bodies. They had both barely gotten three hours of sleep when their alarms went off the next morning, but it didn't seem to matter much to either of them because they were both the most relaxed that they had been in weeks.


	9. Secrets

Oliver had the night off from everything and Felicity was out with with all of the girls for a girls night out. Oliver had to admit that he was a bit relieved that Felicity was out for the night, he got the apartment for himself tonight...which meant that he got to go on a binge of Game of Thrones.

Felicity was always talking to Curtis or Alena about the show and he wanted to know what all of the hype was about because Felicity made sure that she always was home at the time that it was on every week. The entire time that he had known her she would always make sure that Digg or Oliver could handle themselves for the night and leave so that she could be home in time to watch it live.

He was nearly finished with the fourth season and he completely understood why she loved this show so much because every chance that he got to watch it he did. However he was keeping all of this from Felicity, he always used to make fun of her for her obsession with it that he was now embarrassed how much he loved it. He knew that Felicity would probably love it and find it adorable that he was watching it in order to be closer to her and have another thing that they can love together. Even if it was coming into its last season and ending pretty soon but he was determined to finish this binge before this season was over.

He was just about to start the season finale of season four, when there was a noise at the door. He slowly set down the remote and his beer as he got up to go over to the door to check what or who was there, there was no way that it could be Felicity yet. It was only 10 and knowing Dinah, Laurel, and Sarah they were bound to stay out pretty late drinking and just catching up.

He slowly unlocked the door making sure that it didn't make a sound so that it would catch the person outside the door off guard, which it really in fact did. He whipped open the door prepared to have a showdown with some big bad guy but instead it was just his wife searching inside of her purse for her keys.

"AHHHH!" Felicity screamed and jumped back dropping her purse and throwing her hand to her chest as she closed her eyes trying to take deep and calming breaths as her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest.

"Holy Google! You nearly gave me a heart attack! And the fact that I am pretty tipsy right now really does not help that fact. What are you doing sneaking up on people outside our door anyways? I figured that you would be sleeping by now considering you had most of the night to yourself." Felicity made the comment her breathing and heart rate finally calming down enough to now feel like she wasn't about to faint from all of the adrenaline coursing through her body.

Oliver bent down and picked up her purse and everything that had dropped out of it and hung it up on the hook next to the door and moved out of the way of the door so that Felicity could come inside. Oliver was quickly trying to come up with a lie to tell her about why he was up and why it looked like he hadn't moved from the couch all night but he came up blank. He wouldn't openly admit it but he was a little embarrassed to tell Felicity that he was watching Game of Thrones, but he was mostly embarrassed that he had been watching it in secret and keeping it from her. He was caught now and knew that there was no point in trying to lie any further because he was basically caught at this point.

"I lost track of time while watching some TV, what were you doing standing outside the door instead of coming inside? I thought you were someone trying to break in." Oliver answered not totally giving up what he was binging and instead turning the sights on her and why she was lurking outside their door.

"I couldn't find my keys and was searching for them not wanting to call you because I honestly thought that you would be asleep. No offense but you are totally an old man and go to bed super early now a days. Also you better not be watching The Office without me or I will destroy you, I don't care if we are married I will still ruin your credit score." Felicity gave him a stern and angry look pointing a finger in his face making him chuckle and gently push it away, tipsy Felicity tended to be a little more feisty than normal and he found it endearing.

"I wasn't watching The Office, we promised that we wouldn't watch it without each other and I don't intend to break that promise. I also resent the old man comment, I'll have you know that you are the reason for all of my gray hairs." Oliver teased and wrapped his arms around her waist with a smile on his face as he kissed her forehead. She leaned into the kiss and rubbed her hands up and down his arms.

Felicity looked afronted at even the accusation of such a thing but did a terrible job at hiding the small smile that was breaking through her offended facade.

"I could say the same about you mister, you are quite the handful with you jumping off buildings on a nightly basis." She smiled and reached up and gave him a few pecks on the lips and leaned back just enough to look up into his eyes.

"I missed you tonight, even though it was girls night. It's so rare that we get a night to just relax and be together anymore, what did you do with your night anyways? The way that the living room looks at the moment it looks like you haven't moved from the couch in at least two hours, especially given the fact there's an empty pizza box and two finished beers." Felicity smiled as she let her eyes rake over the status of the living room, she looked back at her husband and smiled up at him.

"I think you missed your calling as a detective." Oliver made the off handed comment making Felicity giggle and look out the the living room quickly before looking back to him.

"I am merely just observing, especially because you tend to be the cleaner one out of the two of us and this living room is anything but tidy at the moment. Which would lead me to believe that whatever it is that you're watching you were probably really invested in." Felicity slide out of his grasp to get a look at the TV and Oliver shyly stood in front of the door a light blush covering his cheeks still a bit embarrassed.

Felicity saw that the TV was paused on something and she instantly recognized the title sequence from having seen it so many times before when she would sit down to watch Game of Thrones. She looked over at Oliver and could instantly tell that he was slightly embarrassed by her having caught him in the act of watching it.

"Are you watching Game of Thrones, and you didn't tell me?! I am only slightly insulted that you thought that you could hide this from me but also impressed. Why didn't you tell me? We could have watched it together instead of you trying to be all sneaky." Felicity smiled and walked back over to Oliver and wrapped her arms around his hips and absentmindedly played with the hem of his henley.

"I wanted to know what all of the hype was about because you have been talking about it for years and I also was embarrassed because I used to tease you all the time for always making sure that you were home to watch it live. I kind of also wanted to surprise you and just sit down to watch it with you one day and just know everything that was going on, I was really looking forward to seeing your face when I just started making comments. I have no doubt that it would have been priceless." Oliver chuckled just thinking about the incident happening, it would have been totally worth all of the secret keeping.

Felicity smiled at him and shook her head at his antics, sometimes this man just completely surprised her with how much he loved and cared for her. Don't get her wrong, she knew that he loved her with everything that he had but sometimes the sheer amount of how much he cared took her by surprise.

"I love you, no one has showed this much interest in something that I love before. Hell you don't even try to understand any of the tech references that I make." Felicity made the off hand teasing comment making them both laugh and Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Games of Thrones is a little easier to learn about and follow then learning all of that tech jargon, although I like to think that over the years I have learned a few things from you and understand at the very least the bare minimum." He took so much pride in Felicity's intelligence, he often times would proudly share the fact that his wife is a genius because he was really proud of her.

"Game of Thrones is just as hard to watch and understand trust me I have had to watch it a few times to finally understand what exactly is going on and who is who. I also tried to give the books a shot but that is a lost cause. So what episode are you watching?" She looked back at the TV and then to Oliver with an excited smile on her face ready to sit down and watch it with him.

"I am on the season four finale, I am trying to finish before this last season ends but I still have a lot to get through and it was kind of hard to watch without you knowing." He smiled as they both sat down and played the episode as the title theme starting playing and Felicity started to get giddy at just the sheer thought of getting to share this with Oliver.

"I still can't believe that you actually successfully got this far without me knowing, that's pretty impressive." She smiled as she grabbed Oliver's unfinished beer and took a long swig from if as she cuddled into his side and got comfortable.

"I for sure thought that you were going to figure it out when you walked in on me watching it one night but I turned it off just in time before you saw what it actually was."

Felicity laughed as the title sequence ended and the show started, it was so strange to watch because everyone looked so young to her but Oliver instantly stopped talking and started paying attention. She smiled at him and found it completely endearing and adorable that he was so entranced with the show. She knew that he would love it if he would just give it a chance but she could never actually get him to sit down and watch it, not even in Ivy Town when they had a copious amount of time on their hands.

They sat on the couch all night watching it until they eventually both fell asleep on the couch, and even though they both woke up with their backs hurting like crazy they were happy that they got something else to share and enjoy together. They spent most of their morning talking about it while getting ready for work, out of all of the things Oliver had done for Felicity this was hitting her like a ton of bricks and she didn't even really know why. She was completely touched that he went through all of this trouble just to be able to share this with her.

It was just another reason why she loved Oliver with every fiber in her being and that would never change.


	10. Night Terrors

Felicity and Oliver just arrived at their hotel after driving for nearly eight hours to get out of Starling City. They had both practically collapsed onto the bed out of pure exhaustion, neither Felicity nor Oliver could really believe that they were there together. They were finally getting the chance to be together like they had both always really wanted.

Felicity picked her head up and looked over at Oliver and watched as he undressed and got ready for bed and she couldn't help but ogle him and imagine herself doing all kinds of inappropriate things to that amazing god like body of his.

"Enjoying the show Miss Smoak?" He asks as he gives her an incredulous smile not being able to resist, he can read exactly what she is thinking about just by the flush tone of her skin and the fact that her eyes wouldn't stop racking his body as she licked her lips.

"Oh, most definitely Mr. Queen, in fact I might enjoy it a little bit more if you continued taking off the little piece of clothing that you still have on." She smiled and gave him a sly wink before getting up from the bed and stalking over towards him and grabbing his neck to get better leverage to kiss him. He immediately responded to her and pulled her as close as he possibly could, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed practically throwing her down eliciting a squeal from her.

She giggled as he laid down on top of her making sure that he didn't squish her before kissing her again. His hands roamed up her shirt and skirting under her bra making Felicity moan with pleasure and arch her back into his touch. Oliver kissed his way down her jaw and her neck leaving bite marks in his wake, but Felicity couldn't get herself to particularly care she was just focused on how good it felt to get to be with Oliver again after thinking that this wasn't ever going to be an option again.

They spent hours lying in bed and getting to know each other's bodies and what made the other tick. It was complete and utter bliss for both of them, Oliver had such a goofy grin on his face that Felicity made light fun of him and teased him. She had never in the three years that she had known Oliver ever see him so happy that a smile wouldn't ever leave his face.

They both fell into a blissful sleep with smiles on their faces both of them still pinching themselves that they were both there with each other. That they both loved each other and wanted nothing but to make this thing between them work. The bliss however did not last very long, before long Oliver started tossing and turning and thrashing about in his sleep. Felicity woke up to Oliver screaming out her name, she gently shook him and tried to wake him up from the dream. She had never seen him like this before, she knew that he had nightmares, but she had never witnessed one of them before. It was breaking her heart to hear the agony in his voice, all that she wanted to do was hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

However, never having witnessed this before she didn't know that you should never wake someone with PTSD from a nightmare.

His eyes opened and Felicity was looming over him but that's not what Oliver saw, he saw Ra's over him and heard him threaten to kill Felicity if he didn't come with him. Oliver did the only thing that he could think to do and reacted to what he thought he saw, he rolled them over and instantly wrapped his fingers around her neck still seeing Ra's below him.

Felicity's adrenaline kicked in as her vision started getting spotted the longer that she couldn't get oxygen to her lungs. She started to try and pry Oliver's fingers from her neck with one hand while the other started scratching at his arms trying to somehow wake up.

"Oliver...Wake up...You're dreaming." She could barely get the words out around his fingers, she started to see more stars and she knew that she was going to pass out soon if he didn't let go of her neck. She scratched at his face hoping at this point to just get him off of her.

He finally seems to come to as her nails drag across his face and break skin, he felt the sting and a light trickle of blood run down his face. He quickly let go of her and scurried away from her, he fell off of the bed from the shock of what he just did. He sat of the floor in horror of what he had just done to her, Felicity, the one and only woman that he had ever loved, and he early killed her. He sat on the floor with his head in his hands as he sobbed at the pure image that he had in his head of his hands wrapped around her neck intent on killing her because of who he thought she was.

Felicity took a giant gulp of breath and turned her head to the side violently coughing, she tried taking a deep breath, but it burned and brought tears to her eyes from the pain. She let a sob escape her lips briefly trying to get the image of Oliver looming over her with his hands wrapped around her neck out of her head. She knew that he would never intentionally hurt her, that he was obviously dreaming, her heart was breaking for him. She knew that he was never going to forgive himself for this, she could already feel the bruises starting to form on her neck. Bruises that weren't going to going away for a few days, maybe even a week. She took a steadying breath before slowly making her way off of the bed and over to Oliver grabbing his oversized Henley from the floor to cover up with.

She slowly approached him knowing that he was probably going to be extremely skittish after what he had just woken up to. She knew that she had to be careful about how she went about handling this situation, she knew that he had nightmares, but she never thought that it got this bad. She had to let him know that she was okay and even though what he did isn't okay she knows that he didn't do it on purpose and that she knew that he would never intentionally hurt her. She knew that he loved her with everything in him, she could see it now in the way that she could tell that he was breaking at the thought of what he did.

"Oliver?" She slowly approached him, she knelt down in front of him but never took his eyes off of him.

He stayed in the same spot that he was in, but she knew that he heard her by the sob that she heard him let out at just the sound of her voice, a few tears escaped her eyes unwillingly and she had to take a deep breath to steady herself. She had to be the strong one right now, she had to show him that she was okay and strong and that she wasn't going anywhere. So, with her newfound strength she took another deep and centering breath before lightly touching his wrists so that she could get a good look at him. He had other plans however and shook his head almost violently trying to get her to back off, he didn't want to hurt her again.

"Oliver. I'm okay, I promise you...Please baby, look at me." Felicity was nearly begging him at this point to just remove his hands from his face so that she could at least look at his face. She was almost scared to look at his face knowing that she was going to find it scratched nearly to hell from where her nails hand dug into his skin. She looked at his wrists and saw the scratch marks there and knew that his face must look ten times worse.

After a little bit of tugging on his wrists on her part he finally gave up and looked up at her and the sight that they both saw nearly broke both of their hearts simultaneously. She saw his red rimmed eyes and his scratched-up face, and it took every ounce of control for her not to break down in tears. Oliver looked like a broken and scared little boy, she was never going to be able to forget the look on his face in this moment. All that she wanted to do was tell him that everything was going to be okay and just wrap him up and hug him so tight that all of his pieces would fit back together; however, she knew that it wasn't that simple.

When Oliver looked up at Felicity all that he could see was the bruising on her neck that his hands had left, he saw tear tracks down her face, but he never once saw fear in her eyes. He saw love and sorrow and somehow forgiveness which confused him. How could she forgive him after what he had just done to her, he had nearly killed her, what would have happened if he didn't let go when he did? She wouldn't be here, she would have died at his hands because he is too broken, he doesn't deserve her love or forgiveness. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe they should just turn around and go home and go back to reality, go back to when she was dating Ray and Oliver pretended that he didn't have feelings for her when they both knew that he did.

Oliver slowly reached up and touched the quickly forming bruises on her neck and they both seemed to take a shuddering breath. Felicity closed her eyes and let her tears fall as she felt his calloused fingertips on the still sensitive bruises on her neck, she lets a quiet sob escape her mouth. She tried her best not to flinch but failed and he pulled away from her like he had burned her, she knew that it was going to be a while before she wouldn't flinch when he touched her neck.

"Oliver, I'm okay. Look at me." She didn't continue speaking until he finally looked in her eyes, she needed him to know that she wasn't going anywhere. She was in this for the long-haul, for forever if he would let her into his heart.

"I love you Oliver and you didn't mean to hurt me, you were dreaming and weren't completely aware of what was going on. That doesn't make it okay what you did but I know that you would _never_ intentionally hurt me, I am in this for the long-haul Oliver I want to be here for you, but I can't do that if you try to shut me out. It may take a little while for us to get through this, but I want to and I am willing, I can tell by just looking at your face right now that you are sorry and that you didn't meant to do it." Felicity knew that she sounded kind of insane and crazy if someone on the outside heard what she was saying after what had just happened.

Less than 30 minutes ago he was strangling her, and she almost nearly passed out from the lack of oxygen, she knows that he could easily overpower her if this were to ever happen again. However, she loved this man more than life itself and she knew that it wasn't going to be easy in any regard of the word, but she wanted to stick around to make sure that she was there for him when he needed her. If her mother heard what she was saying she would tell her that her judgement was clouded by love and maybe it was, but she knew deep down that together, her and Oliver could get through this.

"Felicity it's not safe with me, _I nearly killed you just now_. You deserve someone that isn't going to assault you every time that they have a bad dream." It took everything in her not to sigh out of frustration from him thinking that he could make these kinds of decisions for her.

"Maybe so, but Oliver I don't want anyone else but you, you are it for me. I want you and all of the baggage that comes with being with you, you deserve someone who isn't going to give up on you the second things get scary or hard. Someone who loves you for everything that you are and doesn't leave you, and I'm not going to leave, no matter how much you want me to. It's not going to be easy Oliver, it's probably going to be as hard as hell, but we can get through this. Like I said before, I know that you didn't mean to do it and the second you realized what you were doing you immediately let go, because you didn't ever mean to hurt me-"

"But I did Felicity, I hurt you so badly that you have bruises of my hands on your neck, I hurt you so badly that you nearly passed out. I'm not safe. I'm dangerous, what if one day I don't stop, and I kill you Felicity?" Oliver was sobbing again, and he went to go and touch her but stopped himself, afraid to lay a finger on her in fear of hurting her.

"You won't. I know without a doubt in my whole being that you would never and will never kill me, I should have known to not try and shake you awake from your nightmare. It doesn't excuse what happened but now I know not to try that again, that you have to wake up on your own. You are the gentlest, caring, loving, and compassionate person that I know Oliver, you are the only person that I feel completely safe with. I trust you with my life Oliver and I know that you would never purposely put me in unnecessary danger." Felicity leaned forward and gently put both of her hands on his cheeks and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, she needed him to see that she wasn't going anywhere and that he was forgiven for what happened, that it wasn't okay, but she understood that under their circumstance's, things were different.

"I'm so sorry Felicity, I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself, I never wanted to hurt you. I love you so much, I wish I could take it back." Oliver took a steadying breath feeling marginally better after the talk that him and Felicity had shared, he didn't think that he would ever understand what he did to deserve a woman like her in his life. She was so kind and forgiving and always knew how to harness the light inside of him and let him know that he deserved to be happy.

"I know sweetheart, you didn't mean it I understand. Prove to me that it won't happen again by getting better, putting in the work and try in any way that you can to get better. Things won't change Oliver unless you put in the work to try." Felicity softly let her finger run through to stubble on his face before moving her hands around his neck and hugging him tightly to her body ignoring to pain in her neck the second anything so much as touched it. He needed to know that they were going to be okay, that she was there and wasn't going to leave him.

She knew that nothing was ever going to be the same between them after this, she knew that it was going to take a lot of work between the both of them for them to even get a sense of normalcy back into their relationship. She was willing to try as long as he was and by the way that he was clinging to her she knew that he didn't want to let her go. It broke her at the thought of even leaving him at such a vulnerable time, she couldn't even fathom leaving him to deal with all of his demons on his own.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." Felicity pulled away from him and looked at him and saw complete and utter fear of even the thought of going to sleep and maybe hurting her again.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch, I don't know if I will be able to sleep…" The thought wasn't finished but Felicity knew what he meant, he didn't think that he was going to be able to sleep next to her. She didn't want to take it personally but she kind of did, he wasn't leaving so that was at least a start.

"Okay. If that's what you want but you can't run forever, I won't let you." Felicity nodded and put up a strong front, she wasn't going to let him run from his troubles. If this was going to work in any sort of way, then he needed to not only trust her but himself.

"I'm sorry, just for tonight. I don't want to hurt you...Please." His face was torn and sorrowful and completely broken and she knew that she could give him this if it was what he needed.

"Okay. Just for tonight." She nodded and kissed his cheek and stood up, helping him up in the process. She wasn't sure what to do, did she kiss him goodnight? Did she just get back into bed and try to go back to sleep? She was at a complete loss of what she should do. She opted for the warmer option and leaned up giving him a gentle kiss on the lips, she kept her eyes closed for a few seconds afterwards and let her fingers curl around the hair that was barely there. After a few moments she pulled back just enough to look him in the eye and give him a small smile, the first one since everything had happened that night. Both of her hands settled on either of his cheeks as she starred up into his eyes letting every guard that she had down, wanting him to see every part of her.

"I love you Oliver Queen, no matter if you think I should or not. You are a good man, you deserve all of the love and kindness that anyone shows you." She gives him another smile and he took a shaky breath before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you too...Thank you for always being the one person I can always count on." Oliver gently kissed one of the many bruises littering her neck and she nearly let out a sob but stopped herself just in time. She was determined to be strong for him and that meant that she wasn't going to let it show how much pain she was in. She knew how backwards that sounded after everything she had just told Oliver, but for the time being she needed to be strong until she was ready to share everything with him.

Felicity pulled away from the hug and gave him another kiss before turning around and making her way into the bed, she laid down on his side and covered up, she looked over and saw that Oliver was standing there staring at her.

"You plan on standing there all night and watch me sleep?" She asked in what was meant to be a playful tone but came out more accusatory, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and sat up in bed before looking back up at him.

"You can come and lay down in bed with me Oliver, we don't even have to be touching. We can lay on complete opposite ends of the bed if you want." She was offering an olive branch considering it didn't look like he would ever fit on that couch if he tried to sleep on it.

He nodded and moved to what was her side of the bed and laid practically on the edge of the bed, Felicity was convinced that he wasn't even laying on the bed with how far away he was. They stared at each other for a few moments before Felicity sighed knowing that neither one of them was going to be able to sleep after what just happened, but she was determined to try. She at least wanted to show him that she trusted him enough to sleep in his presence.

However, things would have worked out a lot better if he wasn't thinking so loudly and clearly staring at her, there was no way that she was going to fall asleep knowing that he was watching her.

"Oliver, honey, I love you, but I am never going to be able to fall asleep if you are staring at me and thinking so darn loud." She opened one eye and he was in fact staring at her but at least now he had a small smile on his face from her comment. It was more than likely from her calling him honey, she had taken to calling him pet names whenever the moment called for it.

"Sorry. I'll stop, go to sleep baby." He had a sheepish smile on his face and a slow blush crept us his cheeks, sometimes her love for this man hit her like a ton of bricks and this was one of those moments. He looked so innocent in this moment, she wanted to spend the rest of her life making sure that he had a happy and peaceful life no matter how hard that may be to accomplish.

She waited to close her eyes until he finally did so that she knew that he was actually trying to go to sleep, or at least fake it until she was actually asleep. She would take that if it meant that she got a few more hours of sleep before they hopped on a plane to Bali the next morning.

It took them a few weeks until they got back to themselves again, it was hard hiding the bruises on her neck especially considering it was warm wherever they went, and she couldn't just hide it with a scarf or anything. She mostly used makeup to cover it up and it mostly worked for all of the time that they littered her skin until they wanted to go swimming in the ocean and then the makeup would fade off of her skin and people gave them uncomfortable stares. It took until the bruises were no longer visible for them to get back to normal.

Oliver found a therapist back home in Starling City that he would facetime with and talk through his demons with. He obviously didn't share everything with the man, but he did share his insecurities and fears with him, he helped him work through some things. He could feel himself start to heal and at least recognize when things were getting bad so that he could ask Felicity for help.

Felicity was so proud of him for putting in the work and trying to actually get marginally better and heal from the things that have happened to him. She understood that most of the things he couldn't talk about to his therapist because of how _illegal _they were but she was happy that he was taking what she said seriously and to heart.

By the time they had moved to Ivy Town and bought their home he was a new man, he was still struggling with everything but he was more hopeful about things. After that first night together Oliver and Felicity's bond grew stronger, they both know that they could make it through anything as long as they were together, they were always stronger when they were together after all.


	11. Disagreements & Decaf

**AN:/ SOOOOOO SORRY! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time I just haven't had any inspiration for any one-shots until today actually. A friend of mine [you know who you are ;)] sent me the Tumblr post for Fictober 2019, and I instantly came up with the idea for this chapter. So without further ado, here is October 6th's addition for Fictober.**

**I will hopefully have one every day and worst-case one every once in a while. I hope everyone has had an amazing weekend!**

**Don't forget to leave your comments on the chapter about what you thought and don't be afraid to send some asks or prompts my ways for chapter ideas!**

**Tumblr: pr0fessi0nal-fangurl**

Felicity and Oliver have been having the same fight for the past two weeks and neither side is giving in the other's point of view. Felicity felt that seeing that it was her body that she should be able to put whatever she sees necessary into it in order to get through the day. Oliver on the other hand wasn't on her side and thinks that she was endangering the baby.

However, Felicity could barely make it through the day without falling asleep or needing at least two naps, her body _was making another human_ she was bound to be exhausted from time to time. This is where the coffee came in handy the team needed her and she exactly just tell them, 'Hey guys, sorry but you are on your own for this mission tonight this fetus I am carrying is currently sucking all of the life and energy out of me so I need a nap.' They didn't even know about the baby yet! This is where coffee came in handy, late-night missions could not be done without such a thing but Oliver was beginning to become very irate about the subject matter.

"Fe-li-ci-ty! Will you listen to me! You cannot continue going at the pace that you are going! It's not good for the baby, you need to start taking things easier. You constantly needing sleep and having more of an appetite are your body's way of telling you that you need to slow down. You aren't 26 anymore! You need to start taking things easier." Oliver shouted to her from inside the bedroom while she was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Felicity rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed that she was being treated like a human incubator instead of an actual human.

She walked out of the bathroom and stood on the opposite side of the bed as him with her hands on her hips. "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"

"My point?! My _point_ Felicity is that this baby is relying on you, they need you in order to stay alive and grow. You are making another human and that means that a lot is going on in your body right now. Everything you eat and drink goes not only into your system but our baby's and caffeine is something that can stunt growth and cause damage." Oliver rants on hoping that after three nights of fighting over this that it will be over with tonight.

"I'm perfectly aware of how pregnancy and my own body works Oliver I don't need you to walk me through step by step. Also, I have talked to our OBGYN and she tells me that a cup every once in a while is not going to harm the baby in any way." Felicity says folding her arms across her chest challenging him.

Instead, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and crossing the room to stand in front of her. He realzied that his tactic wasn't working so he had to try something different. "I love you and you know that you're the best part of me and the thing that I treasure the most in this world. However, soon you are going to give birth to this little person and they are going to join the list of people that I treasure the most. In order for that to happen, you need to take it easy." She starts to speak but he gives her a look telling her that it's his turn to talk and he wasn't finished. She huffed but continued looking at him and he could tell that he was actually getting through to her.

"I'm not saying cutting completely back, I'm saying maybe cut back on your nights in the liar or maybe do it from here where you can relax while being on the comms. I know that you like to be in the heart of things but right now I don't know if that's the best idea. You aren't just Felicity Smoak anymore; you're Felicity Smoak, a mom. That means...cutting out coffee." He finishes and tears start rolling down her cheeks as she looks up into his eyes and lets out a watery chuckle, she can see the conviction and the love that he is holding for her and their unborn child there.

He was right and she knew it but she is stubborn and doesn't exactly like admitting that he is right, it boosts his ego too much. However, on this particular subject matter, she knew that she needed to take her pride out of the equation and listen to him. Their baby was the most important thing right now and she knew that. This wasn't just about her and what she wanted anymore this was also about the little alien that she was helping to create inside of her.

"Okay. I'll cut back. I hope you know that this doesn't mean I'm going to sit on the sidelines and not still be apart of this team, whether I am pregnant or not you can't expect not to be in the field." She was putting her foot down with this, she wasn't just going to sit on the couch watching Netflix eating take out every night. That wasn't the kind of wife and mother that she signed up to be. She was built to be on this team, this was her purpose and she was going to have to be dragged off of the team kicking and screaming.

"Okay! That's all I am asking, just taking it easier than you already are right now. You can still do everything that you do now juts cut back on how long you are doing everything." Oliver smile and his hands settled on her stomach which had started to swell a little, the only people that could notice were the two of them but Oliver loved to touch it or mention it whenever he could. It has started to become a comfort for Felicity, she had grown used the feeling of his hands nearly always settling on her stomach almost in a way to help protect their unborn child.

"I love you, you are going to be the perfect daddy. This is kid is going to be so lucky to have you as their dad." Felicity said and leaned into him giving him a tiny peck on his lips and stayed leaning against his chest so that she could lean her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her waist and holds her as close as he can keep her.

"I love you too, this kid is going to be so blessed with you as a mother too. Now let's get to bed because I don't know about you but I am exhausted." Oliver says letting go of her and giving her another kiss as they climb into bed. They fall asleep in each other's arms excited for the future that was coming, excited to meet the little baby that was still growing inside Felicity's belly.


	12. Proposal's and Forever

**AN:/ Day Eight of Fictober! Here it is! It's a fun and happy one today so no need for tissue boxes unlike yesterday's update! Hope you guys enjoy this one! Let me know what you think in the comments!**

Oliver and Felicity have never had a normal relationship and everyone who knew them and has witnessed their progression throughout the years would attest to this exactly. However, after everything they had been through Oliver thought that they should have one "normal" moment in their relationship; a proposal. The last proposal that they had was amazing and in front of all of their family and friends but it was clouded under all of the secrets and miscommunication. So he has decided to do it again and right this time, they haven't been together very long but he knew that he wanted to marry her; even William agreed on the subject.

Oliver and William had a conversation a few weeks ago about everything having to do with Felicity and Oliver asked him how he would feel if he asked Felicity to marry him and William couldn't express how happy he was. He loved Felicity, she treated him like an equal and not like a little kid like his dad did sometimes, plus he could see how happy they were together and he wanted to see both of them happy.

So the two of them began to devise a plan on how to do it, Oliver didn't want it to be anything like the last time that he had proposed he wanted it to feel personal and private and like it was a moment that was just for the two of them and no one else.

It didn't take the two of them very long to think up a way for Oliver to do it, a weekend away. William was sad that he wasn't going to be there to see it and be apart of it but he was excited for the two of them to come back so that he could experience all of the excitement with them.

Oliver did most of the planning and finally, it came to the weekend that they were leaving and Oliver was nearly jumping up and down with the excitement. It was Friday and both he and Felicity finished work early so that they could take the short drive down to the beach where they were staying outside of the city. Oliver rented a nice apartment for them to stay in and have the place all to themselves. They left around noon and finally got there around three in the afternoon giving both of them time to relax and enjoy the beach before Oliver made them dinner.

He planned to do it that night so that they had the entire weekend to celebrate and just be with each other before they went back to reality and told everyone. He prayed that nothing went wrong like the first time he tried to propose and Laurel and Thea bombarded them before he got the chance to ask her.

They got to the apartment and unpacked their bags in a comfortable silence just dancing around each other as they got ready to go down to the beach and take in some much sun rays of sunshine to help them both relax. They got down to the beach and then both laid down but Oliver could hardly lay still long enough due to all of the nervous energy that he had coursing through his veins.

After an hour of Oliver doing nothing but squirming Felicity had enough. "What is up with you? Ever since we got here you have been one giant ball of energy and you haven't been able to sit still for more than 30 seconds, and frankly, it's starting to worry me and get on my nerves a little bit."

Oliver looked over at her and saw that she was leaning up on her elbows and her sunglasses pushed up to the top of her head so that she could properly look him in the eye. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't really lie to her because he had developed a problem over the last year. He could lie to the entire city for nearly a decade about his alter-ego but the minute he wanted to tell any lie to Felicity he was terrible at it and she could see right through it. This herein lies the problem, how exactly does he get out of this?

"I guess I just don't know how to relax anymore, after so many years of being on high alert it's hard for me to just sit here and not do anything." Well, that was a lot easier than Oliver thought that it was going to be, it wasn't a complete lie, he really _didn't_ know how to relax. It was something that he had lost the ability to do over the last decade of his life.

Felicity relaxed and felt slightly awful for snapping on him, she never even thought of that. She had always had the ability to be able to shut certain parts of her brain off if she needed to and that meant when she was trying to relax she could just shut her brain off for a little to just relax. She never even considered that Oliver wouldn't be able to do that and would have trouble with that.

"Oh. Well, now I feel like a jerk. I'm sorry" Felicity said smiling softly down at Oliver, she turns on her side towards him and looks at him with those twinkly eyes that make him swoon like a teenage girl.

He feels slightly bad that he made her feel guilty for snapping but he had to come up with something to get her off of his tracks so he isn't completely sorry for it. Just looking at her though was starting to calm him down, he wasn't nervous because he wasn't sure what her answer would be but he was just jittery really because he just wanted to ask her. Seeing her laying there in front of him looking like some sort of greek goddess was not helping his resolve in any way.

"There's no reason to be sorry, you didn't know. I'll try to stop being jittery for you, this is supposed to be a vacation to just forget about everything and relax." Olive said as he mirrored the way she was laying.

She smiled and wondered what she did to deserve a man like this, she couldn't believe that she was getting a second chance at calling him hers. That they were here together on a weekend getaway together getting the opportunity to just be with each other. Without having to worry about their jobs, or the team, or William, or whatever their crusade was this year. They just got the chance to be a normal couple on a weekend trip away from responsibility. "How did I get to be so lucky to have you?"

Oliver smiled at her and leaned forward giving her a kiss trying to answer her question with one simple gesture. Both of them smiled into the kiss wanting to deepen it but they were both very aware of the crowded beach so they both pulled away but only far enough to look into each other's eyes.

"I often wonder the same thing about you, sometimes I still have a hard time believing that you took me back and that we are together again," Oliver said looking at her still in awe of the woman before him. She is the best thing that ever happened to him and he couldn't believe that he was getting to propose to her for the third time in their lifetimes.

"Well believe it, baby, because we are together forever. I'm never letting you go again, I made that mistake once and I won't make it again." She smiled and leaned forward again giving him another gentle peck before turning back onto her back and went back to casking in the sun.

"Now just relax and shut your mind down, be in the moment."

If he would have been nervous about how she was going to answer his proposal her statement would have quieted any questions he would have had. After hearing her statement about being together forever he was able to actually shut his mind off from the moment and just love everything about the moment with his girl.

They spent an hour on the beach before they headed back to the apartment that had a gorgeous view of the beach that they just spent the afternoon on. Oliver left Felicity at the apartment to take a shower and get ready for their 'Date Night' that they were having, which basically meant Oliver was going to cook for them while Felicity watched on pretending to help when really Oliver wouldn't let her in the kitchen for fear of ruining the meal.

He shopped quickly only getting things he needed to make his famous chicken cordon bleu which was Felicity's favorite as of recently. He was back within the hour and immediately started to prepare the meal so that he would still have time to get ready while the meal was in the oven. Halfway through his cutting everything up and preparing things to go into the oven Felicity came out completely ready for their date night.

She had on his favorite dress of hers and he couldn't have planned it better unless he packed for her and told her what to wear. She had on a dark green dress that was formfitting and went just past her knees and had on a pair of nude heels to top it all of. Her hair was curled down her back and her make up was simple besides the bright red lip that she was wearing. He stared at her for a few moments and forgot where he was and what he was in the middle of doing.

She gave him a sultry smile and tilted her head as she watched him closely, she knew exactly what she was doing to him. Recently with everything that was going on in their lives, they barely had any time for each other so she was not about to waste any second that she had alone with him.

"Wow, Felicity you look... gorgeous." Oliver's eyes roamed over her body and she reveled in the attention that she was getting from him. His mouth was left hanging open and she giggled while looking at this gorgeous and adorable man before her.

"Thanks. If you leave your face like that long enough it's going to freeze like that ya know." Felicity said as she took a few steps towards him and leaned against the counter to see what he was cooking but first notices a bouquet of her favorite flowers sitting on the counter.

"Are these for me?" She asks and her smile spreads across her entire face as she takes the flowers off of the counter as he smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I saw them at the grocery store and couldn't resist buying them," Oliver comments making her smile spread even wider across her face, he never ceases to amaze her and make her feel wanted and special.

"Well thank you, I love them and they are gorgeous." She gives a quick kiss and sees what he is cooking when she comes around the corner to grab a glass that she could put her flowers in.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asks.

"If you are thinking my famous chicken cordon bleu then yes, it is what you think it is." He jokes making her laugh and roll her eyes.

Oliver shakes his head and laughs alongside her as he is finally able to get his head back in the game and finish preparing dinner so that he could take a shower and get dressed, then get ready for what he knew what he was coming. He needed a few moments to himself to take a few deep breaths and calm down his racing heart. He puts the chicken in the oven and sets

"Alright I am going to go and take a shower and then get dressed, I love you but do not touch that oven while that is cooking. I don't trust that your cooking won't be spread onto this meal as well." Oliver joke and gives her a quick kiss. She rolls her eyes but gives him a quick kiss and whip the lipstick off of his lips.

"I won't touch anything in the kitchen I promise, in fact, I have a few things to get done for work." She goes over to the couch and sits down in front of her laptop which he doesn't even remember her unpacking, or packing for that matter.

"Fe-li-ci-ty. We both promised no work on this trip..."

"I know, but I don't have anything else to do while you're getting ready. I promise that the moment you come back out and you are ready I will stop what I am doing and we will really start this date night." Felicity said already starting to code something, Oliver smiled and shook his head and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head before moving quickly to the bathroom.

He took the quickest shower that he could and then got dressed in his suit. He styled his hair and took one last look in the full-length mirror making sure that he looked his best for tonight and for his girl. He walked out into the bedroom and went through his bag until he found the ring and slipped it into his jacket pocket patting it a few times to make sure that it was actually there. He walked out into the living and watched Felicity for a few moments as she seemed to be lost in whatever she was working on. He loved that they were able to be this relaxed with each other, that even though it was date night they were able to get ready separately and do their won things until they were both ready.

"Alright Smoak hands off the computer, dinner is almost ready." Oliver smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he walked past her and back into the kitchen that looked out into the living room.

"I promise I will get off I just have to finish this line of code before I forget." She promised not even looking up from the screen, most people would be a little aggravated but he found it endearing and he loved it. He took their dinner out of the oven and checked it to make sure that everything was looking good and it all looked perfect.

"That smells amazing babe!" Felicity says as she closes her laptops and sets it on the pffee table and comes into the kitchen to look at it. She notices Oliver for the first time and sees how amazing he looks, she can't help checking him out just like he did to her.

"You look amazing too," Felicity says and turns towards Oliver at the same moment that he does and they share a kiss that all of the resolve that both of them have to break.

"Thank you, would you mind setting the table for me? It's outside on the balcony, most of it is set but the plates and silverware just need to be set down." Oliver asks and she nods loving that she can help him in any way that she can.

"Yeah of course." She grabs the plates and silverware from the counter and brings it out onto the deck to start setting the table. Little does she know that Oliver is watching move that she makes still not being able to believe that he is about to ask her to marry him for the third and hopefully the last time.

Not long after she finished setting the table Oliver brought their dinner out with a bottle of champagne. Oliver pulls out her chair and helps her sit down as a gentleman should. She smiles at the gesture and watches him walk around the table and pop open the bottle of champagne, pouring both of them a glass. She held up her glass in a toast and Oliver did the same both of them having an insanely dorky smile on their faces.

"To second chances and finding each other again," Felicity says making both of them blush and smile wider than they thought was possible.

They dug into Oliver's meal and had a night that both of them would definitely remember even if Oliver wasn't about to propose to her. They spent a few hours talking about anything, everything, and nothing at all, just enjoying the time that they have together.

After dinner, Oliver pulled Felicity up from her seat and put on a slow song on his phone as the sun began to set on the horizon. They swayed to the beat of the song and Felicity looked up into his eyes not being able to believe that she was here with him and that he made her feel like a princess. She used to make fun of girls like her, ones that fell in love with a man and seemed to just envelope themselves in him but now she understood. She got why all of those girls did ehat she was doing because once you find a love like this you can't help but embrace it and never let it slip through your fingers because you only get a love like this once in a lifetime.

"Can you stay? Can we stay like this forever and never let go of this moment?" Oliver asks as he lifts the hand that is on Felicity's waist up to move a piece of hair away from her face.

"I would love nothing more than to stay with you forever and ever until the end of time," Felicity says a small smile on her face.

"I'm happy that you said that because…" Oliver stopped dancing let go of Felicity causing her to give him a confused look until she saw him get down on one knee and everything started to make sense. His insistence on going away for the weekend and his nervous fidgeting for the entire day and making her favorite meal and him practically forcing her to bring a fancy outfit even though they both knew they were going to spend very little time outside of this apartment. Everything started to come together and she couldn't believe that she didn't even see it coming.

Her eyes bulged out of her head and she gasped as she smiled down at this handsome and amazing man, she couldn't believe that this was happening _again_. Tears immediately sprung to her eyes as she looked down at him as he took out a ring that wasn't the same as her last engagement ring. It was small and simple and was everything that she never knew that she wanted.

"Felicity Megan Smoak, over the last seven years you have helped me in every way imaginable and you have helped shape me into the man that I am today; I don't know where I would be without you today. You are the very best part of me, every good bone in my body is there because of you and I can't even begin to imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't of walked into your cubicle asking you to fix my bullet-riddled computer."

Felicity let out a watery chuckle as she continued to stare down at him with tears streaming down her cheeks thanking god that her mascara was waterproof.

"You are the only woman that I could ever imagine spending forever with, please do me the honor of making me the luckiest man and become my wife." He knew that he didn't even need to ask her a question because he knew what her answer was going to be.

"Yes." She whispers and nods her head exuberantly as she bends down to kiss him just as he stood up and they locked in a passionate kiss, forgetting where one person starts and the other begins. They finally break away both of them having insane grins on their faces as they look at each other in the eye. Oliver looks down at her and grabs her left and slipping the ring onto her finger and she can't help but look down at it. Once again she was getting the privilege to call herself Oliver Queen Fiancee, they were engaged for the second time. Except somehow this feels a lot more concrete, more permanent in a way that she couldn't explain.

"I can't believe that you pulled this off and I had absolutely no idea," Felicity says looking back up at Oliver and framing his face with her hands, every once in awhile shifting her gaze to the ring sitting on her ring finger.

"Well I had some help I have to admit, William and I spent a week planning this. Mainly me, but I let him give me his input so that he felt like he was helping. He was actually the one who picked out the ring and the second that he pointed to it I somehow just knew that it was going to be yours." Oliver said making her heart swoon and skip a beat, she was really going to have to thank William when they get back for the ring because she really did love it.

"I never would have thought that we would have ended right back here, engaged and in love. If you would have told 2016 Felicity that she was going to fall back in love with you and marry you she would have never believed you."

Oliver chuckled and nodded thinking back on the last year and how much they had changed in such a small amount of time, it was nearly giving him whiplash.

"Are you happy? Would you change anything from the last year?" Oliver asked out of curiosity and Felicity immediately started shaking her head a smile still present on her face.

"I wouldn't change a single thing, it got us here and I wouldn't give up this moment for anything!" Felicity smiled and kissed Oliver wishing that they could stay in this moment of bliss forever.


	13. Not a Goodbye, just a See You Later

"No, and that's final."

"Felicity-"

"NO! Oliver, you can't leave. You promised, you promised that you would be here and I am sick of promises being broken. We retired so that we could have a life and a family together, to keep her safe. I can't do this alone." Felicity was trying not to break, she knew that once she did that she wouldn't be able to stop, but it was proving to be harder than she thought it would be. Who did this guy think he is? Coming into their home and just trying to whisk Oliver away like it was no big deal.

"Felicity, I made a deal. In order to save Kara and Barry, I had to make a deal with The Monitor. There's nothing that any of us can do, there's no changing this, I have to go." Oliver tried to reason but he could see it in her eyes that nothing was going to change how she felt, and he didn't blame her. He made her a promise that he would always be there, the night that he found out about Mia. He promised that he would always be there and be there through everything that they went through until he couldn't, he just didn't think it would be this soon.

"Why? Why does it always have to be you? Why do you _always have to be the one to make the sacrifices?! _When do we get our chance to be happy? Why do we have to be the ones to suffer when they are the ones with fricken _superpowers_. I'm sick and tired of you always having to be the one to sacrifice something." Felicity was yelling by the end of her tirade not being able to hold anything in any longer, they finally got their happy ending and now it has to come to some sort of end. An end that she was not okay with at all, an end that none of them deserved to suffer through.

"Felicity I am begging you, I know that this isn't going to be easy. I know that this isn't fair, but it's what's right...and what has to be done. The monitor even said it, the universe depends on it. You have to be here to raise that amazing little girl in there to be a strong fighter just like her mom." Oliver knew that he was speaking borrowed words that nothing he said was ever going to make this situation better or more bearable for anyone involved but he was hoping that somehow he was making it just the slightest bit easier.

"_SCREW WHAT'S RIGHT FOR ONCE OLIVER!_ Doesn't Mia deserve to have her father here? You can't just leave her behind." Felicity's resolve was breaking slowly but surely, tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall and all she wanted was to make it stop. After everything that they have been through, after everything they had to do to fight their way back to each other and this is what they get? They get a lifetime apart from each other? A lifetime of wondering? How was this fair?

"I don't know if I can do all of this without you." Felicity nearly whispered out that last sentence and started sobbing breaking Oliver's heart into a million little pieces that he knew would never fit back together in quite the same way after he left this place, and her, behind. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and hold her tight and never let her go but he knew that wasn't possible. He had to find some sort of way to comfort her and tell her that she was going to be okay, that she was going to be an amazing mom and that she could totally do this on her own.

"I know that you think that you can't and that you are going to screw her up but Lis I _promise you_ that you won't. I know that my promises don't mean a lot to you at the moment but you have to believe me, baby. You are the strongest person that I know, you can get through anything and you will get through this I promise you. That little girl is going to grow up to save the world just like her mom." He framed her face with his hands and leans his forehead against hers needing the skin to skin connection with her. He heard the shuttering breath come out of her mouth and he could tell that she was trying to absorb everything about this moment, that she was trying to be strong for him.

She had a stronghold on his henley needing to hang onto something, she needed something to ground her in the moment. She loved this man more than life itself and that was the exact reason she felt that she was never going to get through this. She needed him in every aspect of life, he was the best part of her, how was she supposed to do this without her better half?

"I love you, you have to remember that wherever you're going, Oliver. I will always love you no matter what happens no matter how many years pass no one will ever compare to you. You, my love, are the one thing I did right in life besides that sleeping little girl in the next room." Felicity breathed out and leaning slightly back to get a better look at Oliver's face, she needed to memorize it so that she would always remember it.

"I love you too, I will never forget that. You, Mia and William, are the best things that have ever been a part of my life. I need you to make me a promise Felicity." Oliver said and looked down at her making sure that she was listening to what he was saying.

"Yeah of course anything." She stared into his eyes and promised herself that she would never forget the look of utter anguish on her husband's face.

"I need you to promise me that you are going to keep going no matter what happens, that you will raise Mia to be a fighter and to be strong and that you will make sure that she knows how much she is wanted and that she knows how much…" Oliver's voice breaks as he finally succumbs and lets the tears run down his face getting caught in his stubble. He couldn't continue being strong because this was the single hardest thing he will ever have to do, there's no coming back once he says goodbye. "That she knows how much I love her, and I need you to look after William. Make sure that he has a good life."

Felicity nodded and wiped away Oliver's tears as he did the same to her when her tears continued to fall down her face. "I promise, but you have to make me a promise too. You have to promise that you will complete whatever mission you have to, that you put us in the back of your mind and complete this mission because I don't want to send you off to save the universe only for it to collapse within itself after a year or so."

Felicity joked trying to mask how much pain she was in and how angry she was at everything. She wouldn't be able to get over him and there's no way in hell things are ever going to be the same after this.

"Oliver it's time, we need to get going say your final goodbyes and then we need to go." The Monitor says in his dreary monotone voice making both Oliver and Felicity's skin crawl.

Oliver nodded and wiped the tears off of his face and walked into Mia's room only to find her wide awake. He picks her up and cradles her to his chest, she cuddles into his chest like she always does whenever he picked her up. It always made his heart swoon in ways he wasn't able to ever describe.

"You will always be daddy's favorite girl, don't tell mommy or she may get a bit jealous. You are the best thing to ever happen to me Mia Queen and I cannot believe I have to leave before I get the chance to see the woman that you are going to become. But I know that with your mother raising you you are going to be a little spitfire and give her hell in the future. I love you bean, I always will and I hope that you always know that." Oliver gives her a kiss on her temple before setting her back down only to hear her start to cry because she didn't want to leave her daddy's arms.

Oliver walks back out into the living room to find Felicity staring down The Monitor and if looks could kill he would have been dead a long time ago. Oliver smiles to himself, he is definitely going to miss his wife there's no denying that. Felicity looks over at Oliver seeming to only notice that he was back and register that Mia was in distress and crying.

They two of them stared at each other for a moment before Felicity started to cry again and ran into Oliver's arms for the last time just needing the warmth and comfort that he always seemed to provide her with.

"I have to go honey." Oliver says not making a move to let go of her, it wasn't until a few minutes later that Oliver finally persuaded her to finally let him go. The monitor walked him out and he walked right out the door not looking back because he knew that if he did then he wouldn't let himself leave her side. He would want to fill as many years as he could with 'one last times' until they had lived out their lives.

"I will find you...again...I promise." Felicity looked him in the eye and he could see that she meant every word that she just spoke to him. He didn't know that he needed to hear her say that until a little bit of this weight lifted off of his chest, knowing that she wasn't going to give up on them, on this love. That gave him hope that maybe he could get through this knowing that eventually, he would be able to see the love of his life again someday once this mission is complete.

Felicity watched him go and collapsed onto the ground her legs not being able to hold her up any longer, the grief being too much for her body to handle. She heard Mia crying and she knew that she needed to get up and see what was wrong, but she already knew. Mia was a daddy's girl through and through, she no doubt only wanted Oliver to go in there and pick her up and rock her back to sleep.

Felicity stayed on the ground for a few moments before dragging herself back up and forcing herself to go into her daughter's room and comfort her. She made Oliver a promise to raise this little girl the best that she could and she wasn't going to break that promise unless it was the last thing that she would do.

She walked into the room and saw Mia sitting up in her crib with big fat tears rolling down her tiny cheeks, Felicity thought that her heart was already completely broken watching Oliver walk out of that door but seeing her daughter in such distress broke her heart into even tinier pieces. She picked up her daughter and she started to squirm as she looked around the room for Oliver.

"Shhhhh I know that you miss daddy, I miss him too. But we can get through this bug right? We are Queen women and we are indestructible, we can do anything as long as we put our minds to it right?" She asked no one in particular just needing to speak what was rolling through her mind, it wasn't going to feel real for a while. It wasn't going to feel like he wasn't actually coming back for a while, she didn't even want to believe it herself.

Felicity was beyond angry, she utterly _pissed off_, she was pissed that Oliver made yet _another decision_ that was going to affect their family without even giving her a heads up. It was obvious that he had known that this was a possibility by the look on his face when The Monitor showed up in their living room less than an hour ago and she was trying not to let that bother her. She couldn't be angry with him because that was going to make it that much more complicated to move on with this new and unexpected turn that her life had just taken.

She knew however that she wasn't going to be able to speak with Barry or Kara for a long time, they were the only people that she could blame for what had happened. Rationally Felicity was aware that Oliver made this deal without their knowledge, Felicity knew her husband and no matter what anyone said or what he let on that man loved with his whole heart. When someone that he cared about was in trouble he helped whether they want him to or not. Both of them probably didn't ask him to make this deal but something obviously happened that made him think that there wasn't any other choice at the moment.

Felicity spent the next hour rocking Mia to sleep finally letting out a huff of air glad that the tiny human was sleeping but Felicity couldn't seem to put her back in her crib. This little girl was the only thing of Oliver she had to hold on to and she couldn't seem to be able to let go of her. Felicity stared down at her daughter for a few moments before making the decision to just take her to sleep with her tonight, Felicity wasn't going to be able to sleep anyways.

She set Mia down on the bed and put a pillow on either side of her as she slowly got ready for bed, she felt like this day just kept going on and wouldn't end. She went through her nightly routine on autopilot and walked back into the bedroom one of Oliver's shirts on and her hair thrown up into a messy bun. She stared at Mia sleeping soundly on Oliver's side of the bed more than likely not stirring because she can smell Oliver in the sheets. Felicity leaned against the doorway and just watched over her daughter still not being able to believe that the events that took place over the last hour were true.

How could he not be coming back? How could it be that they finally get their happily ever after and then it gets stolen right from under their noses? Felicity shakes her head and moves away from the door and towards the bed to try and attempt to get some sleep. She cannot let herself continue to think about the events of the night, the more she thinks of them the more she can tell that it's going to become harder and harder to move on from what happened.

Felicity gently climbs onto the bed not needing a blanket with the hot and humid night that it was. She laid there staring at her daughter for hours until finally, the physical and emotional exhaustion took over her and she fell asleep. With dreams of getting to see Oliver again someday on her mind that helped ease her anxiety of the next 20 some odd years to come.


	14. Failures in the Kitchen

**AN:/ Day 9 of Fictober! I am honesty having sooooo much fun with writing these, it's giving me inspiration when I thought all hope was lost to ever finish this fic!**

**Let me know what you guys think about this little snippet sorry it's so short today but what's a girl going to do my muse isn't giving me a lot right now lol.**

**Tumblr: pr0fessi0nal-fangurl**

Ever since getting to Ivy town Felicity has been determined to learn how to cook. Oliver has told her time and time again that she doesn't need to know how to cook, that he could cook for both of them. But of course, once you tell Felicity Smoak she couldn't do something she set her mind to do just that. She has spent the better part of the week trying to cook a Cajun pasta dish with no luck.

Oliver didn't want to discourage her because it was endearing to see her trying so hard, but he hadn't had a decent dinner in a week, and he was starting to grow bored of the same dish. Oliver came back from his evening run and found Felicity at the stove yet again however trying a different simpler dish this time, spaghetti.

He smiled and saw her standing at the stove stirring something and he couldn't help but smile, she was trying really hard to try and learn to cook and she wasn't giving up. He had to admit that he admired her determination, however it was getting tiresome always bluffing and telling her she's improving while cooking when in reality she's not getting much better. At least she hadn't burned anything in the last few days so there was at least that.

Felicity hears him walk through the door and turns around perking up seeing him walk through the door. She really thinks that she has it this time and can't wait to see him try it.

"Hey! Come try this, will you? I think I finally got this one down." Oliver sighed, man did he love this woman, but he didn't think that he could take one more taste of her...cooking if that's what you could call it. He was past the point of feeling bad for not liking her cooking they had been together for long enough that she knew not to take it too personally. Even she knew that her cooking was subpar on her best day, he walked over to her reluctantly and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

She held out a spoon for him to taste and he looked between the spoon and her hoping that this at least didn't give him food poisoning like the first time he tried one of her dishes. He took a breath and tried the sauce that was on the spoon and he had to admit that it was the best out of all of them, but it definitely wasn't good.

"So? What do you think?" She asked him excited to hear what he had to say, she thought that she actually had it this time. Oliver tried his best not to show what he thought on his face and after a week of doing this he was getting good at hiding his true feelings from her.

"There's a certain taste to it." It was the only thing that Oliver could think of to say about it. Felicity scrunched up her face, she could tell that he didn't like it by the look on his face. She knew that he was trying to be nice and not hurt her feeling but even she had to admit that she didn't even think that she was improving. All she wanted to do was ablt to at least cook one meal so that Oliver didn't have to do the cooking all of the time

"Really? I thought that I had something this time. I give up! I am obviously never going to learn to cook." Felicity threw down her spoon on the counter annoyed with herself that she learn the simple task of cooking. It was just simple science, she could easily do theoretical physics but cooking she could not learn.

"Sweetheart, it's okay you don't have to learn how to cook. It's not like neither one of us knows how to cook, leave it to me to cook and you can do all the other fun household chores...like cleaning." Oliver teased making her laugh, this man always did know how to cheer her up that was for sure.

"Oh, so that's all I'm good for? Just cleaning the house?" Felicity asked moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning up, moving her lips closer to his.

"Well, I mean that's not _all_ you're good for." Oliver smiled and gave her a kiss, both of them fully distracted that neither one of them noticed the sauce that was burning on the stove.


	15. Nerd Talk

**AN:/ Day 10! This is a fun little snippet from the first crossover in season four episode eight. I have always liked to think that when the group gets together it's kind of like a family reunion even though they always are fighting some force working against them. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think in the comments!**

**Tumblr: pr0fessi0nal-fangurl**

It was that time of the year again where everyone gets together because the world is somehow ending, _yet again_ like it somehow always did at the start of every new year. Don't get Felicity wrong she loved getting the chance to see everyone together and getting to catch up, but she just wished that it was under better circumstances.

Although she did have to admit that it was always nice to be surrounded by like-minded people. Whenever she spoke anything remotely pertaining to tech talk or anything about science everyone on Team Arrow looked at her like she was speaking a different language. So being able to be surrounded by Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry (sometimes, he didn't always understand what they were all talking about) who knew exactly what she trying to talk about when she was talking her "nerd talk" as Oliver called it, it was really refreshing.

Felicity, Cisco, and Caitlin were in the dining room at the farmhouse which was working as their staging area/headquarters trying to come up with a weapon to help defeat Vandal Savage. So far, they weren't having much luck granted they had only been at it for a few hours, so they weren't bound to come up with something for another few hours or so. The group was growing antsy needing a solution to their problem in defeating Savage, Oliver and Barry kept coming into the room trying to see if they were done yet and all that did was make the three genius' grow restless to the point of aggravation.

"Are you three almost done with the staff? We only have a few more hours until we need to meet Savage." Oliver commented unknowing of the wrath that was about to be thrown on him.

"Oliver, would you like to try and build this? No, then stop bothering us so that we can finish it, I swear Felicity if you don't get your man out of here and make him stop asking when we are done I might kill him myself," Cisco said in a threatening tone making Felicity chuckle but Oliver looked more peeved than anything else.

"Calm down will you, Barry has come in here more than he has asking the exact same things but you don't threaten to kill him," Felicity says a smile still on her face as she continues working on the code for the weapon not even looking up from what she was doing. Cisco stops what he was working on and looks at her with an affronted look on his face appalled that she would even say something like that but even Cisco couldn't deny that Barry was also becoming annoying to have to deal with.

"At least Barry understands what we are talking about unlike Robin Hood over there." Cisco gestures towards Oliver who was still in the room and could hear everything being said about him, he was getting ready to defend himself to Cisco, but Felicity beat him to it and stopped what she was doing just because she knew Oliver was about to get ugly.

"Cisco you were _just_ complaining about Barry and how he wouldn't leave us alone, so I don't even want to hear it. Everyone is under a lot of pressure so let's all take a breather and we can come back with clear heads, alright?" Felicity said getting up from the chair that she was settled in and took a step away from the table moving towards Oliver to push him out of the room before Cisco said something to Oliver that he was going to regret.

Felicity pushed Oliver into the kitchen, he had an angry and offended look on his face that Felicity couldn't help but think that he looked adorable and not at all like a man who could kill someone with his bare hands.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Felicity asked moving closer to Oliver who was currently leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed against his chest looking like a child who was just told by his mom that he couldn't have dessert. Felicity set her hands on his arms and looked up at him even though he wasn't meeting her eyes, she squeezed his biceps so that she could at least try and catch his attention.

"Nothing," Oliver grumbles lying through his teeth and Felicity can see right through it, she can tell that he's upset and she is almost certain that it's because of Cisco and his jab at Oliver not knowing anything that they are talking about half of the time.

"Oliver...it's me. You know that you can talk to me," Felicity says still looking up at him and he finally meets her eyes and sighs knowing that he can't keep this up.

"I just...I always feel so inadequate around all of you, you all talk about science and technology and I always feel so lost and then you have to explain it to me and then I always feel so simpleminded." Oliver says self-consciously as he looks to the floor not wanting to meet her eyes for the fact that he was embarrassed.

"Oliver, you aren't inadequate in any way I promise you. Yes, you may not be able to understand anything that we are talking about because science and math aren't your best subjects but there are a lot of things that you know that none of us do." Felicity says and leans into him wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiles and sheepishly looks down at his arms not meeting her eyes still slightly embarrassed that he needs his girlfriend to give him an ego boost.

"Really?" He asks looking back into her eyes making Felicity smile again, that smile that she only reserves for him. The one that says everything he needs to hear without her even speaking a single word.

"Of course! Do you think Cisco knows four different kinds of martial arts? Hell no, that man can barely open a pickle jar without assistance. Just because you don't fit in at the nerd's table doesn't mean that you aren't needed here on this mission."

Oliver nods and sighs knowing that she is correct, that he doesn't necessarily even need to fit in with Felicity, Caitlin, and Cisco; he has another reason for being here.

"How is the staff coming along anyway?" Oliver asks wanting to change the subject now that he was feeling better about himself.

"Well, we are having trouble with the staff's magnetic polarity and…" Felicity saw Oliver's eyes start to glass over and she stopped talking knowing that he wasn't really going to understand what she was about to say.

"Listen I can't really explain it, but just trust that it's going to work and that it's coming along smoothly," Felicity said, and Oliver looked down at her and narrowed his eyes.

"You realize you just did it, you just expected me not to know what you were talking about so you stopped what you were going to say," Oliver said only a little peeved but he didn't mind much he couldn't ever really focus when she started talking about her tech and science.

"Are you going to sit here and honestly tell me that you would have understood what I was about to say? I saw your eyes starting to glaze over Oliver." Felicity said raising an eyebrow knowing that she was right and that he was about to start zoning her out.

"That's not the point Felicity."

"That is exactly the point, your eyes started to glass over, so I stopped before you fell asleep where you are standing." Felicity joked as she heard both Caitlin and Cisco walk back into the dining room to get back to work on the staff.

"Whatever," Oliver grumbled like a child, he wasn't really angry, but it had been a long couple of days and they were all on edge with the imminent end to the universe and all.

"Felicity, you coming?" Caitlin called for her. Felicity chuckled while continuing to look at Oliver who truly looked like a five-year-old pouting and she honestly couldn't get enough of him; he truly was adorable.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." She called back to Caitlin and then turned back to Oliver and gave him a quick kiss which he returned even though he was slightly angry at her.

"Stop gloating you big baby." She smiled and gave him another kiss and then a kiss on the cheek before going back to Caitlin and Cisco to finish the staff.

Oliver grumbled and went into the living room with Laurel, Thea, and Diggle feeling better about himself the moment he walks back in there. You can hear the three geniuses at the table and Laurel, Thea, and Diggle looked just as confused as he was sure that he looked the moment Felicity was about to start to explain it all to him.

"I am convinced that those three made up their own language just so that they could talk about what they really think about us in some sort of code," Thea commented making Oliver laugh as he sat down on the couch next to her, nodding.

"Are they almost finished? I'm getting antsy to punch someone." Laurel asks and Oliver chuckles with a smile on his face.

"I think so, but I wouldn't ask because Cisco might actually explode if someone else asks them that question," Oliver answers smiling to himself silently wishing that someone will ask him because he would love to see Cisco blow up on the next unsuspecting person. At that moment Iris walks into the dining room and up to the trio and watches them for a moment while standing across the table from Cisco.

"So how are things coming along, almost done?" Iris not really trying to be pushy but more or less just curious not knowing what is about to come. Oliver swears that he can see steam coming off of Cisco because of how angry he is.

"THAT'S IT! I CANNOT WORK IN THIS CONDITION!" Cisco yells and storms off making everyone but Iris starts to laugh breaking a bit of tension that was in the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Iris asked not completely understanding why everyone thought that was so funny. The rest of the night was spent in as fun atmosphere as it could get as everyone let Felicity, Cisco, and Caitlin work so that they could finish the staff so that when they went up against Savage later that night they would win and come out the other side unscathed.


	16. Character Development

**AN:/** **Day 11! This one is going to be a fun one and it was a lot of fun to write. It's kind of a look back on how far Oliver has come, this fic takes place 3x07. It's also in honor that the last season is about to start in a few days and we kind of get to see where he was back then compared to now in season eight. **

**It starts during Oliver's time after the finale, he's visiting a past version of himself. It's sad in a way but it was a lot of fun to explore. I hope you guys like it as much as I do (I'm biased I know). Let me know what you think in the comments!**

**Tumblr: pr0fessi0nal-fangurl**

Oliver doesn't know how much time has past since he left Felicity and Mia but it feels like years. He has been working on 'assignments' as he calls them, that the monitor has given him and so far they have all been really bizarre. The worst one yet was living a life where his mother left his father for Malcolm Merlyn, that was the hardest situation that he has ever been put in.

He has been in this house for what feels like weeks just waiting for an assignment, The Monitor normally keeps him here between assignments and anything that Oliver needs is there. All he has to do is think about it and then it shows up, he just can't do the same with people...he has tried multiple times.

Oliver was not only beginning to become restless he was also starting to become angry. The Monitor pulled him from his life back on his earth or his time or whatever he hasn't really figured it out yet but acted like it was so urgent and important yet he was being kept here instead of doing something.

Oliver was about to start to throw a temper tantrum like a grown man never should and then he showed up looking like the pompous ass that he was. Oliver looked over at him and jumped up from the couch ready to go off on him but he just held up his hand to stop him.

"I have a mission for you Oliver."

"I sure as hell hope so I have been sitting here for what feels like a week completely alone, the only company I have is that damn TV. I am pretty sure I have watched Friends three times while being stuck here waiting for the next assignment. Why the hell did you even pull me from my life when you didn't even need me?" Oliver was irate but The Monitor really didn't seem to care.

Oliver was just a pawn to him and he really didn't care how he felt or his feelings on the situation as long as he did what he swore he would do and help save the universe. However, was only useful to him when he obeyed his orders which was why he had come back with a mission for him to at least give him something to do.

"Are you done with your tirade? I could leave and take the mission with me if you aren't satisfied, then I really would have pulled you from your wife and daughter for no reason." The Monitor said having had enough of Oliver and him acting like a three-year-old, this was the reason he only interacted with humans when he absolutely needed to. They always let feelings cloud their thinking.

"What's the god damned mission? What Earth do I need to go to now?" Oliver asked only interested because it was something to do and he was ready to get his hands dirty and take his anger out on something. All Oliver wished for was to be able to see his wife and daughter, he knew that he needed to let this go but for the time being, he wasn't able to.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, isn't about saving an Earth this time from collapsing in on itself. You need to go back to a younger version of yourself from 2014." The Monitor says and Oliver is confused, what he knows about time travel is very small but what he does know is that meeting an older or younger version of yourself is a giant no-no he knows that much.

The monitor could see the confusion on Oliver's face so he decided to go on and continue with what he needed to tell him. "I have noticed that every Earth that I have sent you to so far your heart was never exactly in it, I expect it the first time maybe even the second but I have sent you on 8 missions so far and every single time you are distracted. This mission isn't about any Earth, it is about you and seeing how far you have come. It is about realizing that if this is going to work you need to _become _the Oliver Queen from these different Earths. You have to stop dwelling on your past, I am hoping that sending you back to meet your past self will help with that."

Oliver watched The Monitor for a few moments wondering if what he was saying was true, he didn't have any reason to lie so Oliver took him at his word. He didn't want to admit it but he knew what he was saying was true, he just couldn't help but be hung up on what he left behind. He left his wife and daughter behind, the life he always wanted but never thought that he would ever get the chance to have.

"I will accept this mission, how long will I be there for?" Oliver asked, he has so many questions about what was going on and what he could and couldn't do and also why he needed to go back to 2014.

"As long as you to be there to realize whatever it is you need to realize so that we can continue our mission."

"Am I allowed to interact with my past self?"

"Yes. He will remember everything so be careful how much you tell him when you meet him. I really rather enjoy it if we didn't also have to send you in to fix your own earth." The Monitor said and Oliver nodded not knowing when in 2014 he was going so he didn't have much to prepare for.

"Am I allowed to know when I am going back to in 2014?" Oliver asked wanting silently prepare himself for what he might see, honestly 2014 Oliver was all over the place and he wasn't sure how he was going to react.

"November 19, 2014." The Monitor said as if he should know exactly what that date meant.

"Am I supposed to recognize that date?"

"Most likely not, however, the moment you arrive you will remember." Oliver has more questions but suddenly he is shot back in time and back to his earth.

There is truly no feeling like it when The Monitor sends him to where he needs to go, he knows what it was like for Diggle every time Barry would use super speed to get Diggle somewhere. Oliver only threw up the first time but he is always extremely nauseous for a few minutes afterward until he gets a grip on it.

He looks around and realizes that he is in the old QC building, wait no if this is November then it was already Plamer Tech by then. Why in the hell would the monitor send him back to see Ray? Oliver walks around a corner and sees past him looking through a glass door seeing Felicity and Ray kissing and suddenly it kind of starts to make sense of why he was sent back here.

It suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks how far he actually had come, this Oliver thought that he couldn't have a life as the Arrow and Oliver Queen. Little does he know that he gets married and has two kids, in fact, the exact kind of thing he always silently craved but never in his wildest dreams thought that he could have until he fell head over heels in love with Felicity.

The younger Oliver turns around and walks away not seeing the other Oliver because he was standing in the shadows which in retrospect probably wasn't the best idea.

"It's not always going to be like that." The older Oliver called out and before he knew it the younger Oliver swung at him but the other Oliver blocked it. The younger one stared at Oliver like he was seeing a ghost, older Oliver stood there waiting for the younger one to just accept that he was there so that he could have a proper conversation with the man.

"Who...Where...How…" Oliver spits out not even being able to form a whole sentence it seems, which makes older Oliver laugh.

"More like when. I'm from the future Oliver, your future to be exact. I can tell you right now that the pit in your stomach that you right now from seeing what you just saw goes away. You end up marrying Felicity, way down the line that is but you do get to have the future that you never thought was possible."

"Why are you telling me this? Why the hell should I even believe anything that you have to say?" Younger Oliver asked

Older Oliver didn't really have any answer for this if he was being completely honest, he had a lot more experience with time travel in the future so he was more apt to believe that something would happen but 2014 Oliver hasn't really experienced a whole lot of that so far.

"I'm telling you this to give you some sort of hope that things will get better, whether you think they will or believe what I am saying or not. They do get better, as for why you should believe me I can't really explain that one. I guess you'll just have to trust me I guess, but then again asking Oliver Queen to trust someone is like asking ice cream not to melt in July." Older Oliver laughed but the younger Oliver didn't find it too comical, this was one of those moments that he realized how much Felicity had really rubbed off on him. She was normally the one to use humor as a way to cut tension that wasn't ever really his thing, until now perhaps.

2019 Oliver chuckled for longer than was probably necessary and then realized that he was being completely awkward and took a deep breath. Why is this so hard? He shook his head and looked at the younger version of himself and it really hit him why he had to make these missions count, why he had to do what The Monitor had been telling him to do all along. He had to clear his mind for his missions and put everything on the back burner.

He was doing this for his family, for Felicity and William and Mia. To make sure that the universe didn't cease to exist, that they had a good place to grow up. In a way he was still keeping them safe, he just wasn't physically there to see how anything turned out. Even though that made him want to punch something he knew that he was doing the right thing in the long run. He had to keep this in tact in order for things to work out and in order to do that he couldn't be hung up on anything.

"Just keep that in mind for the next couple months, when you think things are getting bad remember that."

2014 Oliver looked at older Oliver like he was crazy but then he relaxed as if he suddenly just absorbed what the other Oliver had said and accepted it. Older Oliver was about to tell his younger self about Felicity and what their future turns out to be. However the moment he went to tell him The Monitor showed up giving him a look and suddenly they were back in the cabin and Oliver felt like he might puke again.

"Now that the mission has come to a close, do you understand what you need to do? Why this is so important?" The Monitor asks and Oliver nods without a second thought.

"Yes I know what I need to do."

"Alright I have another mission for you."

That was typically how the next 20 years of his life went. Going to different earths and saving them until one day he was told that he did what he needed to and had retired of sorts. Not to long after that Felicity showed up in the cabin and he had never been more thankful to see someone in his whole life.


	17. Ultrasound Babbles

**AN:/ Day 12, this one is going to be super short today because I couldn't really think of a lot for this one but I hope that you guys enjoy it! It's going to be super cute and super fluffy!**

**As always let me you what you think down in the comments! It feeds my soul knowing that you guys actually enjoy what I am putting out. Don't be afraid to send some prompts my way!**

**Tumblr: pr0fessi0nal-fangurl**

Felicity and Oliver walk up to the doctor's office hand in hand both of them utterly petrified. This is Felicity's first doctor's appointment since finding out that she's pregnant she doesn't know exactly what she is worried about, everything is probably going perfect. This child is hers and Olivers after all, this baby is going to be the most resilient little thing that the world has ever seen.

Felicity walks up to the front desk and signs herself in and Oliver goes and sits down finding them a small couch to sit on. Felicity was lucky enough to get an appointment first thing in the morning when no one else was going to be in the doctor's office so that they could continue keeping this a secret.

Felicity sits down next to her husband and doesn't say anything, she grabs his hand in hers needing the comfort of having him close. He squeezes her hand to let her know that he was there for her, she smiled over at him and gave him a quick kiss. The kiss said everything that she needed it to, thanks for coming with me. It still shocked Felicity sometimes how she could just look at him and they could have an entire conversation without saying a single word.

"Felicity Smoak-Queen." The nurse calls for her and Felicity smiles and looks to Oliver and they both get up and follow the nurse back to the examination room.

The nurse takes Felicity's vitals and takes some blood before leaving the room and telling them that the doctor should be in shortly. Felicity gives the nurse a small nod and watches her leave before looking at Oliver with a scared look on her face.

"Alright what's on that mind of yours?" Oliver asks and walks up to Felicity and sets both of his hands on her thighs just to show her that he's here.

"What if I don't see it? What if the doctor does the ultrasound and I just can't see it? I would be a terrible mother, oh my goodness what if I end up like my mother?! That is honestly my worst fear is ending up like her, I mean I think that's every woman's worst fear. I mean I can barely take care of a plant how am I going to be able to take care of a child?" Felicity babbles on and Oliver can't help but smile and let out a little chuckle. He knows that this isn't funny and that Felicity is really freaking out but he finds it adorable.

"Oliver! This isn't funny what if I somehow kill our child?" Felicity asks slapping Oliver's shoulder lightly, completely serious and Oliver just shakes his head and frames her face with his hands.

"Felicity, listen to me, there is no way in hell that you are going to kill our child. You are going to be such an amazing mom, you are going to look back on this moment and wonder why you ever thought that you couldn't do this." Oliver rubs his thumbs over her cheeks as some tears slip out of her eyes. These days nearly anything could make her cry but most of all Oliver when he says something sweet and thoughtful like he just did.

"You really think so?" Felicity asks still not entirely sure but knowing deep down that Oliver was right.

"I know so, look at how you took care of William for those six months. How can you think that you won't be a good mother? Hell, most days you were a better parent than me." Oliver said and Felicity laughed, she leans forward and giving him a quick kiss. She loved this man so much, he always knew exactly what to say in order to make her feel better.

"Thank you. You always know exactly what to say, you're right." Felicity says and Oliver raises an eyebrow surprised at the words that are currently coming out of his wife's mouth.

"You better savor this moment because it's not going to happen often." Felicity smiles and Oliver gives her a wink making her laugh and lean in giving him another quick kiss.

"This baby is going to be so incredibly loved and yes we are going to screw up at some point, I think that every parent does, but that doesn't mean that we both won't be amazing parents," Oliver says.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They share another kiss before the doctor finally comes in with a smile on her face as she looks at both of them.

"Alright, are you ready to see your baby?" She asks and Felicity nods eagerly feeling a lot better after her talk with Oliver.

"Lay back and we can take a look and see how your baby is growing." Felicity does as the doctor says and lifts up her shirt as she settles back into the table. Oliver grabs her hands and she looks up at him with an excited smile on her face.

The doctor puts the gel on her stomach and a few seconds later the monitor came to life and she could see it plain as day. There was a little blob on the screen that looked like a bean and Felicity started to cry. That was her baby in there, it still somehow amazed her that all of this was really real.

"Do you wanna hear the heartbeat?" Both parents nodded not being able to say anything, the doctor smiled and flipped a switch and a swooshing noise filled the room. It was fast but it was there, Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and it suddenly became very real, Felicity was pregnant. There was an actual baby growing inside her belly, she hadn't experienced a lot of symptoms and it hadn't ever really seemed real, until now.

"Wow, why is it so fast?" Oliver asks speaking the exact question that Felicity was also thinking herself.

"That's completely normal, a lot of things are happening right now. The baby is growing a lot in these months, so the baby's heart is working hard to do everything that it needs to." The doctor reassures and they both nod feeling a bit better about everything.

Oliver and Felicity look to each other with tear-filled eyes and giant smiles on their faces. "We're having a baby." Felicity whispers and Oliver nods it suddenly feels very real.

"Yeah, we are." They both smile again and Oliver leans down giving her a small and quick kiss. This was a moment that the two of them would never forget, the moment that they heard their baby's heartbeat for the first time. Neither one of them could hardly wait to meet the little baby, they still had quite some time but they couldn't wait.

They had waited so long for a moment like this, a moment where they felt like a normal couple that didn't save the city on a nightly basis. They were just Felicity and Oliver, new parents, and it felt pretty great they had to both admit. Nothing could beat this feeling that both of them had, it was something that would stick them even when things got hard.

They were adding another addition to their family and even though it wasn't the best time, they wouldn't have it any other way.


	18. Sunset Talks

**AN:/ Day 13! I am having so much fun writing all of these snippets for you guys, tomorrow I will not be posting anything because I am taking a bunch of the quotes and making one giant and angsty finale fic! Which will be posted on October 31st! So from the 27th and on, I won't post anything until Halloween! **

**I hope that you guys enjoy this little diddy that takes place between season 3 and 4. As always let me know what you guys think in the comments and don't be afraid to send me some prompts on Tumblr because honestly, I probably won't continue this after this month because I won't have any inspiration.**

**Tumblr: pr0fessi0nal-fangurl**

They had been in Italy for a week now and Felicity never wanted to leave. The food was amazing, the culture was amazing, but most of all, Oliver was amazing. She couldn't ask for anything more honestly, she had her man, amazing carbs, and the ability to relax and not worry about anything.

They have been gone from Starling for a little over a month now and she didn't miss it, that's a lie she did miss somethings. She missed the team a lot and most of all she missed feeling important and needed. She and Oliver were having an amazing time, but nothing can beat that rush of adrenaline that she got from being on the team. Most days however seeing Oliver's giant and gorgeous smile made up for everything she felt she was missing. She hadn't ever seen him happier or more relaxed and she was incredibly proud that he has been able to shut his mind down.

Felicity was standing out on their balcony watching the sunset on the coast sipping on a cup of espresso wishing she was completely content. She had been taking her stride from Oliver and following in his lead lately and it had been mostly working, she just felt like something was missing and she knew that something was the team. On the nights that Oliver would go out on his own saying that he wanted to just be by himself for an hour or so she would spend that time helping the team.

She felt like a completely terrible girlfriend but honestly, she couldn't help it. Oliver may have given it up but she just couldn't yet, she feels like she was just getting started and that this part of her life wasn't over yet. She knew that Oliver would be upset with her, especially for lying and she is slightly remorseful about it, just not enough to admit what she was doing to Oliver.

That's a whole other thing about this trip was Oliver and the way that she feels about him. When she was with Cooper back in college she thought that she was in love and that everything was the best that it was going to get, oh boy how she was wrong. She knows now that she knew absolutely nothing about love until the moment she met Oliver Queen. Yes, the man may get on her nerves from time to time but she loved him wholeheartedly and she couldn't ask for anything more. She never thought that she would ever find that crazy fairy-tale love but somehow she did in the midst of all the craziness that is her life.

A pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist from behind making her jump, she wasn't expecting Oliver back anytime soon but it was a good surprise to have him home early. She turned her head to look at him and see that radiant smile on his face that seemed to be glued there this past summer. She gave him a quick kiss before turning back to the sunset and leaning back into his embrace.

"You're back early, what are you already bored with the Italian countryside and ready to leave?" Felicity joked and elbowed him in the ribs making him chuckle as he buried his face in her neck making her smile and giggle as his stubble tickled her neck.

"Quite the opposite actually, I'm loving it here. The bakery that I normally go to was already closed for the night so I just took a stroll around the streets before making my way back here." Oliver said as he looked out to the sunset as well as loving the feeling of having Felicity in his arms, he never thought life could ever be this amazing and enjoyable.

"I never knew it could be this way," Oliver said looking towards Felicity and she turned in his arms as well, so that she could look him in the eye.

"You never knew what could be this way?" Felicity asked having a gut feeling that she already knew what he was talking about.

"Life. Before the Island, I never really felt like I had a purpose and I never knew what I was going to do with my life. Then after the island, everything was so bleak and dark and I already told myself that I wasn't ever going to get to have this kind of life. The life where I can just be happy, the life where I don't always have to be on high alert, where I can just relax on a balcony in Italy with my girlfriend and just, be. It's never something I ever thought that I would get to have, now that I have it I don't know if I ever want to let it go."

Felicity continued staring up at him as he looked down at her, her stomach started doing somersaults at the utter adoration and love in his eyes. It still took her by surprise sometimes how sweet and gentle and caring Oliver could be. If someone told her a year ago that she would be in Italy with Oliver as his _girlfriend,_ she would have thought that you were absolutely crazy. But right now looking at him she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I don't want to let this go either, you are one of the best parts of me and this last month has been absolutely blissful and amazing. _You are amazing_, and...I love you. All your flaws and imperfections and everything else that comes along with you, I love all of it." That was the first time she had told him that she loved him since they had become official and she was utterly petrified for some reason. They both knew that the other loved the other but they hadn't said those words out loud yet, at least not in the context where Oliver wasn't off to sacrifice himself or Felicity wasn't getting kidnapped by psycho Mirakuru Soldiers.

Oliver looked down at her and his smile grew tenfold, she didn't even know that his smile could get any bigger until now. He kissed her senseless to the point that Felicity dropped her cup of coffee not even caring that it smashed to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her deepening the kiss, she ran her fingers through his hair as Oliver's arms wrapped tighter around her waist.

He pulled away just enough to lean his forehead against hers and release a breathy chuckle, still not believing that any of this was actually real. "I love you too, I always have and I always will."

Felicity's smile grew bigger as she pulled him closer to her and kissed him again giving him everything she got. There was nothing that could take away from this moment, it was theirs and no one could take this away from them and that was perfect.


	19. Mia's First Steps

**AN:/ Day 15! Where has the time gone?! Alright this is going to be a fix it fic. Oliver never went off with the monitor and him and Felicity get to enjoy their happy ending. I apologize in advance because this is super short today. I'm currently writing this on my phone before leaving for work and my muse seems to be on vacation at the moment.**

Mia had been standing on her own for a while now and both Oliver and Felicity could tel that she was wanting to walk. She had taken her first steps with some assistance from Oliver but none on her own yet.

They were at the park that was in their little community when it first happened and it took them all by surprise. The look on Mia's face made her parents think that _she_ didn't even plan on taking her first steps until it happened.

They were having a picnic one gorgeous May Day, Oliver and Felicity were talking about the latest letter that they had gotten from John and what he was up to. When suddenly Mia stood up where she was standing, it wasn't out of the ordinary for her so Oliver and Felicity continued talking while keeping an eye on her.

Out of the corner of Felicity's eye though she saw movement and her head snapped on Mias direction just out of maternal instinct. On wobbly legs Mia took her first real step and Oliver instantly whipped out his phone to record it all, the previous conversation completely forgotten.

Felicity's face lit up not being able to believe what she was seeing, her little girl was WALKING! A huge smile spread its way into Felicity's face as she scoot back a little bit so that Mia could walk to her.

"Come on bug you can do it, walk to mommy." Felicity's at cross legged and extended her arms just the slightest bit enticing Mia to walk into her arms. Felicity never looked away from her daughter as Mia took another hesitant step, she had a look of determination on her face which for a one year old was adorable.

Slowly but surely Mia took the five steps that it took to make it into her mothers arms and without knowing it she brought both her parents to tears with just the simple action. Felicity laughed hugged Mia to her as she raised her in the air above her head and giving her a ton of kisses making the little girl giggle and laugh uncontrollably.

"That's what I'm talking about! Look at you! You're getting so big." Felicity said giving her another kiss before looking over at Oliver who was crying, Felicity smiled at him. Sometimes this man looked terrifying, especially when you got him angry; but when it came to his family he was a giant softie.

"She's getting so big, before you know it she's going to be going to school and then she'll be all grown up and her own little person." Oliver said while looking at his daughter who was currently snuggled up in her mother's lap.

"Yeah before you know it she's going to be dating." Felicity said teasingly knowing Oliver was going to have a conniption about it, he hated talking about the fact that soon one day Mia would be all grown up.

"No. Absolutely not. She is never allowed to date, ever! Not at least until she's thirty." Oliver said bottom line and Felicity giggled excited for the day that their daughter finally brought home a boy for the first time.

"What ever you say." Felicity says to placate him for the time being.

They spent the rest of the day in the park as a family having an amazing time. Both Oliver and Felicity still couldn't believe that this was their life, that they got to just enjoy a Sunday afternoon in the park and not have to really worry about anything.

This was the life that they always wanted and now that they had it, they couldn't imagine their life any other way.


	20. Told Secrets

**AN:/ Day 16 and I have to admit that for some reason this one is a hard one. It's one of those that I know how I want the prompt to go but I can't seem to start it so bear with me this one is probably not going to be the best. This is going to be based on 2x09 specifically the opening scene where Barry saves Oliver's life and Felicity told Barry Oliver's secret.**

**Also, I would just like to comment on the premiere of the final season last night [I'm not going to give any spoilers, don't worry] it feels strange without Felicity. I am really hoping that Emily is going to come back at least for the final episodes. I'm not keeping my hopes up, however.**

Oliver wakes with a start and immediately starts to choke Barry, Felicity runs around the table and stops him hopefully in time that Oliver doesn't do any serious damage. Then suddenly Oliver is yelling at her about telling his secret, which she understands. He is right that it wasn't her secret to tell but that doesn't mean that he gets to act the way that he is, it was an emergency. They were all pretty sure that he was going to die and they didn't have much of a choice but of course, Oliver is being his normal self and getting angry about any and everything.

"What are you gonna do? Put an arrow in him?" Felicity yells trying and failing not to angry with him but it wasn't working, not when he acts like this.

"I am considering it!" Oliver yells back as he looks to Barry menacingly hoping that it scares him enough not to go to the police.

"Don't worry he's kidding!" Felicity yells to Barry to reassure him but her eyes never leave Oliver, she was very quickly growing tired of the way that he has been acting.

"Listen-" Over goes to cut Felicity off but her look stops him dead in his tracks suddenly feeling guilty about how he was acting although he would never let that show.

"No really listen to me, Oliver." Felicity wasn't going to back down, No way in hell was that going to happen, this man needed to be put in his place and if she needed to be the one to do that then so be it.

"I don't see how this is any different from any other time that you brought someone down here because either you or they were hurt. You were going _to die_ Oliver and maybe you have some sort of death wish but I think I can speak for me and Dig that we would like to see you alive instead of in a coffin because you were too stubborn to let someone in on your secret!" Felicity yells in his face hoping that maybe it will help him stop being stubborn and angry at Barry for something he didn't do.

"That's all different and you know it, Felicity! I did my research on both you and Dig to make sure that I could trust you! I know nothing about this kid and whether or not he is trustworthy." Oliver says still not seeming to care that _this kid_ was the one that saved his life.

"I won't tell anyone," Barry says trying to get Oliver to believe him that he wasn't going to tell anyone his secret but Oliver just looked at him like he was going to murder him with his bare hands.

"That doesn't do much for me, I don't know you." Oliver narrows his eyes at Barry and Felicity moves into his field of vision.

"Hey! What is your problem?! Do you honestly have some sort of death wish? Do you not care that he just saved your life?" Felicity stared at Oliver not actually being able to believe how stubborn he is being right now. There has to be something else going on but she just can't figure out what it is.

Oliver looked between Felicity and Barry trying to figure out what was going on between them if anything even was. He knew on the surface that he couldn't be really angry with them for bringing Barry in because he did save his life. But also he didn't like how Felicity was acting around him, he didn't like the way that they looked at each other. It made him angry in ways that he couldn't describe, he shook his head trying to shake this feeling out of his head.

Digg watched the entire interaction wondering silently when Oliver and Felicity were going to get their heads out of their asses and admit that they had feelings for each other. He watched the two of them like they were tennis players and he was watching a match between them. It was extremely amusing for him knowing how the two of them felt about each other even if they wouldn't admit it.

"Oliver, Felicity is right we didn't have much choice but to bring Barry into the fold. If not you wouldn't be alive, as much as you would like to believe that we are doctors and can take care of you when you are hurt we can't. Barry has more knowledge than we do so we took a risk hoping that we could trust him and I agree with Felicity, we can trust him." Hopefully, Digg speaking out in favor of Barry Oliver will see that they could trust him. Digg knew however why Oliver really didn't like Barry because he was jealous.

Oliver looked at Digg and he could tell that the archer was considering what he was saying and it annoyed Felicity beyond belief that suddenly her words meant nothing to him.

"Fine. It's not like we can just erase his memories anyways, but if I find out that you went out and told anyone you don't even want to know what's going to happen to you." Oliver says looking directly into Barry's eyes pulling out every stop to make sure that this kid tells no one anything that he witnessed while down here.

Felicity stares at Oliver incredulously, how is she still surprised about how pig-headed this man was? How does she never seem to see it coming? Like he hasn't been like this ever since she started doing this with him.

"Listen you don't have to thank me but you should thank her instead of being kind of a jerk," Barry says trying to figure out where Oliver gets off thinking that he can be so rude and inconsiderate. Olver turns to him with a murderous glance but Barry never backs down. He is kind of terrifying but he wasn't about to give Oliver the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting to him.

Digg watched as Oliver took a step closer to Barry and made a step to interfere but knew that Oliver wouldn't attack him in any way. He had to give Barry, he wasn't backing down and he was impressed because he knew how Oliver could get when he's in one of his _moods_.

Oliver's phone went off with a text from his mom telling him to come home, he let out a breath letting all of the irrational thoughts that he was having about beating Barry's ass out of his head. He relayed the information he needed to about the man that he was previously fighting to the team before making his way over to the bathroom to get changed.

Felicity scuffed and rolled her eyes still peeved at the way that Oliver was acting but she knew that there was absolutely nothing that she could do to get through his thick skull.

"Never meet your hero's right?" Felicity asks Barry with a soft chuckle making them both smile as they get to work of the fingerprint that Barry might be able to get from Oliver's neck.

Digg watched both of them for a few moments as they worked together nearly in sync as they talked in what sounded like a different language. Digg knew why Oliver was slightly jealous because when he watched these two they had something that he and Felicity never had. Granted that doesn't give him the license to act like an asshole but he could understand it, Digg offered to go and get the three of them lunch while they worked and they nodded saying thank you in advance.

Digg knew that Felicity wasn't trying to make Oliver jealous on purpose by hanging around Barry but that seemed to be the reaction that he was having. From a bystander point of view, it was actually quite fun to watch the interactions between the two. He knew however that it couldn't always go on like this, something needed to change before Oliver killed poor Barry because he looked at Felicity a certain way.


	21. Mother Daughter Bonding

**AN:/Sorry I have left you guys! My muse left me and she still isn't back, This chapter I really had to force out of myself so I hope that you guys like it.**

**This one-shot takes place after 3x05. Tell me guys what you think.**

This past couple of days have been a whirlwind, to say the least for Felicity. With her mother showing up on her doorstep while Ray _also_ showed up on her doorstep, along with that everyone on the team now knows her deep dark secrets about her time from MIT. But all in all, she was glad that her mom is here she had missed her and she didn't know that until she was getting the time to spend with her.

Felicity and her mom talked once every couple of weeks and her mom was right, it was like pulling teeth when it came to Felicity calling her and sharing things with her. Felicity was always an independent kid and that didn't change when she got older if anything it just got worse. Now that her mom was in Starling however she couldn't resist the much-needed mother-daughter time that they were getting.

Felicity couldn't stop herself from smiling and blushing when her mother asked about Oliver. Felicity had a crush on him that much was noticeable, she couldn't stop herself I mean, have you seen that man? So when Donna Smoak asked Felicity about him and her daughter became a little pile of mush she knew that there was something there.

"So what's going on? Come on baby girl you can't hide this stuff from me, we have already been over the fact that you're a terrible liar." Donna said as she and Felicity were out at lunch. Felicity looked up at her mom and just looked at her for a few moments before going back to her salad trying to keep herself calm and collected.

"Nothing. He's just a really good friend, I used to work for his company and I help him out sometimes at the club. You know those billionaires none of them know how to use any techy stuff." Felicity says her voice shaky as she responded, technically she wasn't lying to her mom. She and Oliver were nothing but friends outside of the team, where she was his partner, but a partner in what exactly?

Donna raises an eyebrow at her daughter calling her bluff immediately, she wasn't an idiot she could tell that Felicity and Oliver were a lot more than friends. The way that she saw them looking at each other the other day was _not _the way that you looked at your friends.

"Didn't we already establish that you aren't a good liar Felicity? I know that there's something going on between the two of you, at least admit that." Donna says staring her daughter in the eye and Felicity immediately got nervous, no matter how Donna Smoak looks she doesn't take any bullshit from anyone especially her daughter.

Felicity finally looked away from her mother's gaze and out onto the street of the patio that thet were sitting on. She knew that she wasn't telling her mom the truth and that she shouldn't lie to her, her mom always knew her like an open book ever since she was little.

"There is just something about him, I can't explain it, mom. You're right there is something there we went out on one date but things didn't work out the way we wanted it to. There isn't anything there anymore" Felicity said not being able to look her mom in the eye knowing that if she would that she would crack. It hurt her to know that there was something there between the two of them but he was the one putting a stop to it. She was willing to risk it and for one night he was too but then something, of course, had to go wrong.

"How do you know Felicity? That man looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars, there's obviously still something there between you too. What happened on your date that scared him away?" Donna asked wanting an honest answer. Felicity had never come to her for advice before let alone advice about a guy before. She didn't want to screw up this chance that she had with her. She knew, however, that no matter how many times she told her daughter what was right in front of her face she wasn't going to see it until she was ready. She knew that this only had two endings, either her daughter falls in love or gets her heartbroken and she wasn't sure how she wanted it to end. Oliver looked at her like she hung the moon but she read all of the tabloids about him and he didn't seem like a good guy. She didn't know how she felt about this guy, especially in association with her daughter.

Felicity looked back at her mom studying her for a few moments wondering what she could tell her, she couldn't tell her the truth that much she knew. She just didn't know how to tell her what happened without practically screaming that Oliver was The Arrow. Felicity took a deep breath and looked back out onto the street and people watched for a little while trying to figure out something to say.

"Things just...exploded I guess. We weren't ready for the step to become more than friends and it changed things, we both know that the other has feelings for the other but we just...don't talk about it." Felicity chuckled to herself when she said that things exploded, obviously, her mom doesn't know that things _actually exploded_ but there are things that she didn't need to know just for the fact that it would freak her out and make her worry.

"Well honey, sometimes that happens but that doesn't mean that you just end things. Now obviously there's more to this story than you're telling me and that's okay but, you don't just give up on love that easily." Donna says and Felicity's eyes bulge out of her head, _love?!_ No. There's no way that love was apart of this equation, maybe there are feelings present but not love. Although Felicity can't deny that she can't completely deny that there is something there.

"NO! No mom, Oliver doesn't love me and I don't love Oliver, nope." She was hardcore denying it to her mom hoping that she could continue denying it to herself as well. All of these feelings were screwing up her nighttime relationship with Oliver. These longing looks coming from Oliver are screwing with every part of her, also it is also completely unfair that he is always working out _without a shirt on_ and that's so not fair. But she couldn't admit all of this to her mom, she would blow it out of proportion and that was the last thing that she wanted.

Donna wasn't buying any of this bullshit but she wasn't going to comment any further on it so that Felicity wasn't going to get angry with her. She raised her hands in a defensive stance and leaned back in her chair giving up on trying to make her genius daughter see reason because that obviously wasn't going to happen. Sometimes she worried about her daughter, Felicity was a genius there was no denying that however she was oblivious to some things.

"Alright, alright I won't say anymore, just remember what I said because sooner or later it's going to come back and haunt you, Felicity," Donna said and went back to eating her chicken not looking at her daughter and see the contemplation on her face.

Was her mother right? Was she just blind to everything that was going on with her and Oliver, could she just not see it? There wasn't more that she could do until Oliver came to terms with his issues because until he does nothing will ever move forward. Holy shit, what if she did love Oliver? What if all of these feelings weren't tiny or inconsequential feelings? She picked at the rest of her salad only being able to think about things between her and Oliver. Only time could tell what was going on between them and all she could do was wait until the day comes where things are finally out in the open.


	22. Difficult Conversations

Oliver looked at Felicity after everyone had left the bunker after another hard night, all of the nights were hard recently with everything that was going on. Especially now with the city trying to impeach him things were getting more and more complicated. Especially between him and Felicity, ever since he had killed Billy things were extremely tense between them.

He understood why he didn't even blame her he just wished that there was something that he could do to help her. She didn't blame him for what happened, she knew that he didn't do it on purpose and that everything was an accident but that doesn't make anything any easier. Oliver walks up to Felicity at her station, she seems to be absentmindedly working on something and Oliver almost doesn't even want to bother her. However, he feels like he has no other choice and that he needs to talk to her, maybe it's selfish of him but she can't continue to go on the way that she is any longer.

Before he could even get a word out Felicity noticed him and stopped him in his tracks, "Oliver Queen I swear if you are coming over here to ask me how my searches are going for the third time today I might just murder you where you stand."

Oliver laughed and shook his head, he should have expected that. He had been very overbearing recently and he is actually surprised that she had used her loud voice sooner. He didn't know how to go about talking to her, how does one broach the subject of Oliver murdering his ex-fiancee's new boyfriend?

"I'm not here to ask you about your searches, even though I really want to." Oliver chuckles and leans back on her desk stuffing his hands in his pockets looking down at his feet. He could tell that there was something different about her the past few weeks, he wouldn't have thought anything of it if he thought that it was normal grieving but something just seemed different with her this time around.

"How have you been?" Oliver asks finally looking up at Felicity to see her fingers stop hitting the keys like they always seemed to be doing. Oliver looked up at her and saw that she was staring at the computer screens and not doing anything, she looked down at her hands and he got nervous. Maybe this was a terrible idea, she was probably going to use her loud voice now or shut down but wither way he wasn't sure if he wanted to see it. He didn't move though, he needed to know how she was doing, true, maybe he was the last person that she would want to talk to about all of this but he needed to hear her at least acknowledge that she wasn't okay.

"You could talk about it you know? I mean maybe I am the last one that you want to talk to about this but I just want you to know that I am here if you want someone to listen." Oliver offered knowing that Billy meant something to her, he knew that she really cared for him.

"What do you want me to say, Oliver? Do you want me to confide in you and tell you that even though I know it's not your fault I still blame you for what happened? That every time I look at you, I think about how much he probably suffered, how terrified he must have been?! What do you want me to say? I am holding it together the best that I can and right now that looks like fake smiles and fake laughs and just going through the motions. No offense Oliver, but I don't really want to talk about this right now and it's not really any of your business." Felicity said never looking away from his eyes hoping that he saw the pain that was there and would leave her alone.

Oliver stood there not sure what to do or what to say, this wasn't his Felicity. This wasn't the Felicity that he fell in love with, he understood that grief did things to you but he naively thought that she wouldn't ever become this harsh with him. It was something that he didn't prepare for but he should have.

The way she acted after it all had happened made him think that maybe she wasn't angry with him but he should have known better. Just because he didn't know what was going on until after the act was done and over with doesn't mean that he didn't kill Billy. He did the actual act of killing him and that was always going to haunt him, for the rest of his life. However, what hurt the most was the venom in her voice and her telling him that this was none of his business. It wasn't any of his business but it still hurt to hear her say that to him after all of these years, they used to tell each other everything and now suddenly there are these walls of hers that he has to break down.

"I'm sorry. I just...I could tell that you were...I don't know holding back something I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay." Oliver says sheepishly not knowing really what to say or how to respond, he wasn't very privy to this side of Felicity. Even when Laurel died she wasn't this angry at the world and if she was she never outwardly showed it to any of them. This was a whole new monster and he had absolutely no idea how to go about dealing with this.

Oliver pushed off of the table and made his way to start walking out until Felicity stopped him. "Oliver wait...I...I'm sorry that wasn't fair of me to yell at you. I don't blame you for what happened, you couldn't have known and I know that. But whenever I look at you that's all I can see and I know that's not your fault and that one day I will be able to look at you without seeing that but for now, I can't. I know that's not fair and I wish that I can change that, but that's why I have seemed different because I am trying my hardest to try and separate the things that have happened."

Oliver watched her and nodded, happy that she felt comfortable enough to share all of that with him, he still didn't know where this out them though.

"I'm sorry. I know that's the last thing that you need to hear but I am really sorry about everything that you have had to go through because of me and because I am in your life." Oliver says sorrowful wishing that he could take away her pain and suffering.

Felicity moved to say something but nothing came out, she knew that nothing that either of them would make either of them feel any better so she made the decision that maybe saying nothing for once was better. Felicity took a deep breath suddenly feeling exhausted from her and Oliver conversation, she needed to get out and go back to the loft and have a glass of wine and watch mindless TV while she unwinds.

Felicity starts to gather her things and shut everything down knowing that there was nothing more that she could do tonight, for the searches or for Oliver. She put on her jacket and sighed again finally looking back to Oliver.

"It's getting late and I should be heading out, there's not much more that I can do until everything runs its course. I'll see you tomorrow?" Felicity asks looking at him not sure what else to do or say, there was still a tiny part of her that wanted to run into Oliver's arms and have him hold her until everything was better again.

She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind, she couldn't be thinking like that right now. She and Oliver aren't together, they had their chance and it didn't work out no matter how much she wanted it to. She couldn't continue thinking stuff like that about Oliver it was just causing her more heartache than she needed.

"Yeah head home and get some sleep," Oliver said heading towards the part of the bunker where she knew that he was sleeping. She felt bad that he didn't have a place of his own but then remembered that she couldn't think about him in any other way than a friend because if she did she would go down a rabbit hole that she wouldn't be able to escape from.

"Goodnight Oliver."

"Goodnight Felicity."

Felicity gave him a small smile before making her way to the elevator and stepped in it, she turned around and saw Oliver sulk further int the bunker and her heart broke. No matter how angry and frustrated she was with him there would always be a part of her that cared for him in a way that she wished she didn't. She sighed and shook the thought from her head once again and made her way home hoping that maybe tonight she wouldn't have nightmares of Oliver killing Billy like she did every other night.


	23. PTA Meeting

"Hey honey, I'm running late and don't think that I am going to be able to make it to the PTA meeting tonight at Mia's school. Do you mind going for me? I know how much you despise it with all of the soccer moms but I promise I'll make it up to you." Felicity asks in a sweet voice knowing that even though Oliver hates going to those meetings he will because it's her who's asking.

Oliver sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, the last thing he wanted to do today was go to a PTA meeting. They moved into the suburbs of Star City when Mia was three and have been living there for the past six years and loving it. Felicity built up Smoak Tech and it's now in the top ten for highest-grossing tech companies in the nation and Oliver couldn't have been more proud of her.

Both Oliver and Felicity came to the decision of Oliver staying home with William, Mia, Lucas, and Tommy when they had moved originally. When Mia was three and Felicity wasn't even aware that she was pregnant for the second time.

Oliver loved being a stay at home dad don't get him wrong but anything that had to do with him interacting with the stay at home moms made him want to come out of retirement as the Green Arrow and go back into the line of fire. They looked at him like he was a piece of meat and it wasn't something that he enjoyed very much, or at all really. This was when he and Felicity came up with the agreement of her going to all of the PTA meetings.

Felicity thought that it was hilarious the way that all of the stay at home moms would ogle her husband, she would join in with them most times when both of them used to go. Seeing him blush as they all stared at him and talked about attractive and handsome he was was one of Felicity's favorite pastimes. Then it just didn't make sense for both of them to go so she started going alone when Oliver practically begged her not to make him go. Truly he acted like a three-year-old and started whining and pouting if it wasn't so incredibly adorable Felicity would have been angry at him abandoning her and making her go alone.

The only thing that made those meetings worth going to was Oliver and Felicity silently making fun of all of the overzealous moms. Now she has to go alone and deal with the stay at home mom's judging her for working and acting like they were better than her. After going to two meetings alone she understood why Oliver didn't want to come to these things. If it wasn't insanely illegal she would ruin half of these moms with a few keystrokes of her keyboard, but she was retired and hasn't done anything like that in nearly ten years.

This is why she feels bad asking him to go alone, but also at the same time she doesn't feel too bad because she doesn't have the energy to deal with Karen Henderson and her posse of housewives. Who apparently still live in 1964 and judges other mothers for working.

Oliver sighs heavily, he knows that she's not doing it on purpose. She only makes him go to these things every once in a blue moon which is part of the reason he knows that he can't say no. He just doesn't want to have to continuously turn these women down when they hit on him and make sexual comments towards him. The only person that he likes that from is his _wife, _which for some reason these women seem to forget that he has one of those.

"Are you sure that you won't make it home in time to go?" Oliver whines in one last-ditch effort to see if she might be able to make it in time when he very well knows that she wouldn't be asking unless it was her last resort.

Felicity smiles and chuckles, he sounds like Mia when she doesn't get something that she wants, she now knows where the nine-year-old gets it from. "I'm sure. There's a lot going on at the office right now with the project that we are doing with Wayne Enterprises, there's no way I am getting out of here early. I'm sorry."

Oliver frowned and looked over at their four-year-old Tommy as he was contently playing by himself. He loved his kids don't get him wrong but having to go to their schools or PTA meetings is the worst part of having kids.

"It's okay, I know that you probably tried your hardest to get away from work stuff. What time do you think you'll get home tonight?" Oliver asks knowing his wife well enough and that she is probably going to work herself until she nearly collapses.

"Another couple of hours, I will try my hardest to make it home before bedtime. Thank you for going to the PTA meeting again, I really appreciate it. I don't have the energy to deal with those moms today, I probably would have ended up punching one." Felicity joked as Alena signaled to her that she was needed, Felicity loved having her career but there were some days that she wished that she could play hooky and spend the entire day with her family.

"I would love to see you punch out one of those moms, they deserve it for half of the stuff that you tell me that they say about you," Oliver jokes.

Felicity laughs and tells Alena one more minute just wanting to talk to her husband and relax for a few more seconds before she gets into CEO mode. "I would be the talk of the town and they would probably throw a riot. I gotta go though babe, I promise I will try and get out of here as soon as I can."

"Okay, I love you. Don't forget to eat something, we don't need you passing out." Oliver says with a chuckle knowing how his wife gets when she gets into the zone.

"Don't worry about me. I love you too, give the kids a kiss from me." Felicity says before hanging up and going back into her meeting with a smile on her face as she pictures all of the stay-at-home moms hitting on him.

Oliver sighs and walks upstairs to William's room, he was currently home from university for the weekend and thanked God that he wouldn't have to bring the kids with him to the PTA meeting. The moms would have swarmed him and ten e really would have been toast.

"Hey Will? Do you think that you can watch your brother and sister for an hour or so while I go to the PTA meeting tonight?" Oliver asks knowing that Will was going to say yes, he loves both of his little siblings and barely sees them considering he isn't home while away at University.

"Yeah dad of course, but I thought mom normally went to that because you don't wanna deal with the moms," Will asks trying not to laugh. The number of times that he has heard his dad whine and complain abo9ut those meetings were countless, Felicity would call him and tell him how much of a child his dad was for letting those moms get to him.

"She does but she's in a really important meeting with Bruce Wayne and the project that the two of them are working on. She can't get out of the meeting to go so she asked me, thanks for watching them. I really didn't want to have to bring them with me, those moms are even worse when I bring the kids along." Oliver says rolling his eyes and Will can't help but laugh at his dad and shake his head.

"I still don't see why you can't just tell them that you aren't interested and to leave you alone," Will says moving past his dad to go downstairs and start making dinner for the little munchkins.

Oliver follows him downstairs and rolls his eyes, why was is that both he and Felicity find this so comical? This was serious, he was about to get mauled by a bunch of PTA moms and neither one of them cared.

"It's not that easy, I tell them nicely to leave me alone but they just smile at me as if I told them that I was leaving Felicity to be with them. I swear to you these women are psychotic." Oliver says and Will starts to make some spaghetti while listening to his dad trying not to laugh.

"How are you the same man that faced down Adrian Chase without flinching and yet going to a PTA meeting makes you quiver in fear?" Will asks letting his laughter bubble out not being able to resist the urge any longer. Felicity was completely right, he did act like Mia when told he had to attend one of these things.

"I resent that comment and these women are vultures and at least I could punch Adrian Chase. If I punched one of these women I would get arrested and that's the last thing we need is for me to go to prison again." Oliver says glad that they were all to the point that they could joke about the things that happened in the past.

"Well, at least this time we wouldn't have to go into the witness protection program." Will jokes with a smile on his face looking back at his dad. It really is hard to believe that the man sitting in front of him was the same one from back then. When he thinks of his dad now he thinks about the domesticated dad who does carpool and playdates and goes on field trips with his daughter's class, he doesn't think of the guy that could take out ten guys without even breaking a sweat.

Oliver chuckles and shakes his head and gets up throwing on a pair of sneakers and his leather jacket before going back into the kitchen. "Are you sure that you're okay with watching them? I don't want to make you cancel any plans."

"I'm good I didn't have any plans tonight anyway, is Mia staying across the street for dinner?" Will asks knowing that she and her best friend Skylar spend nearly every second together and trying to separate them was hardpressed sometimes.

"No. She should be home any minute actually she has been talking all week about you coming home for the weekend and how she was going to make you play with her," Oliver says. He will never stop thanking whatever god was up there for giving him such an amazing son that loves his little siblings so much.

"Can't wait. Now you better get going or you're going to be late," Will says.

"That's the plan," Oliver says hoping that if he is late the moms won't notice him slip in and it will be like he wasn't even there.

He drives the short distance to the elementary school and parks the car, he takes a deep breath and gets out of the car walking into the school and into the school gym pinching the bridge of his nose hearing all of the shrill voices of all of the moms. He silently wonders if he could just skip and tell Felicity that he went when he didn't. He knows he can't and that Felicity will instantly know that he didn't.

"Come on Queen you can do this. Will is right, you faced Adrian Chase so you can face Karen Henderson and her posse of moms." He takes a deep breath and walks into the gym standing at the back by the food table not even planning on sitting down in hoping to stick to the shadows.

Oliver is there for ten minutes and thinks that maybe the moms won't notice him but he was wrong as he sees Aly Morris, Karen's right-hand mom walking up to him.

"Here we go." He says under his breath for only himself to hear.

"Well look who's here if it isn't the handsome Oliver Queen, where's your wife tonight?" Aly asks and it takes everything in him to be polite, his mother would roll over in her grave if she found out that he wasn't polite.

"She is currently at work, her company is currently working a deal with Wayne Enterprises and couldn't get away." Oliver says looking down at the table and grabbed a cup of awful coffe.

"I don't know how she does it. I mean I wouldn't be able to be away from my kids for that many hours a day and I wouldn't ever want to get out of bed with a husband that looks like you." Aly says and she touches his bicep and squeezes and he suddenly wishes that he had more friends who were dads that came to these things so that he could run to one of them and hopefully escape this. He doesn't know how Felicity survives these things once a month with these women.

Suddenly he hears a familiar voice beside him and a hand on his back and looks to his right to see none other than his wife standing there swooping in to save him. "Hey honey sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" Oliver could have taken her against the gym wall for how thankful he was to see her.

"Oh Felicity it's good to see you, Oliver was just saying how you were working late and couldn't make it tonight," Aly says a look of bitterness evident on her face.

"Aly it's so great to see you, you won't mind if I steal my husband right?" Felicity asks not even rendering her comment with a response and just pulls Oliver away to talk to him alone.

"I thought you couldn't get out of your meeting with Bruce and that's why I had to endure this torture," Oliver says kissing her cheek in a greeting.

"What are you not happy to see me? Would you like to go back to being manhandled by Aly Morris? Because I can turn around and leave you to the wolves" Felicity smiles and points to the door never looking away from his eyes, she had a little glint in her eyes.

"No. No, please do not leave me here." Oliver says practically clinging to her making her laugh and shakes her head still not looking away from her adorable husband.

"You are so cute when you are like this you know that?" Felicity asks wrapping her arms around his waist making him smile down at her and wrapping his arms around her waist as well. They both smile at each other like the love-struck idiots that they are and she leans up and gives him a quick kiss.

"Thank you for saving me," Oliver says beaming down at her, he was always the one saving everyone else but this time his wife saved hi and he couldn't be more happy to finally be the damsel in distress.

"Thanks for letting me," Felicity said smiling up at him giving him a quick kiss before snuggling into his chest just as the meeting began. She glanced a look at the posse of stay-at-home moms and saw them glaring at her and she didn't even have the energy to care. She was off wor early and snuggling with her husband at their daughter's school, things couldn't get better than this.


End file.
